El comienzo
by HalliwellMB
Summary: Un fic que cuenta cómo se conocieron Víctor y Patty, hasta el día en que nace Prue. Primera parte de una serie que empieza aquí y termina en las vidas de adultas de las chicas. NO MAGIA.
1. Prólogo

**Este es el primer fic de una serie que constará aproximadamente de 5 o 6 fanfics. La idea es recorrer desde aquí, hasta la vida de las Hechiceras cuando sean adultas SIN MAGIA.**

**

* * *

**

_**Capítulo 1: Prólogo.**_

― Patricia, ¡Hija! ―gritó su madre desde la cocina― ¡Se hace tarde para irte donde los Bennett!

― ¡Ya voy mamá!, ¡Ya voy! ―decía Patty corriendo escaleras abajo, mientras se reajustaba su minifalda lo más abajo posible para que sus padres no la regañaran, ya luego se la acomodaría otra vez un poco más arriba, claro que al salir.

― ¿Estás lista? ―le preguntó Allen, dejando el periódico sobre la mesa y tomando las llaves de su auto para ir a dejar a Patty, ya que ésta aún no podía manejar y la verdad, a él le agradaba llevarla a todas partes.

― ¿Cómo me veo? ―preguntó mordiéndose los labios, mirando sus pies algo nerviosa.

Penny salió de la cocina, secándose las manos con una toalla y la miró con una sonrisa amable. Su hija, de quince años de edad, vestía sandalias de verano blancas, una minifalda de mezclilla que sabía que al salir terminaría subiendo más arriba, aunque la niña pensara que las madres no tenían idea que todas las chicas de su edad hacían lo mismo, igual que ellas cuando eran jóvenes; una blusa sin mangas de color celeste, la cual contorneaba muy bien su delgada cintura. Se subió el cierre de la chaqueta verde que tenía encima antes de que su papá la viera, por lo general, era un poco celoso con ella y empezaría a decirle que el escote enseñaba demasiado, cuando ella pensaba que parecía musulmana tapándose tanto...ambos exageraban a los ojos de Penny, pero era así.

― Te ves hermosa ―dijo su papá, acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla, y de paso, bajarle un poco más la falda cuando se acercó a ella― Mucho mejor.

― Claro ―susurró Patty, rodando los ojos― ¿Mi cabello está bien?...quería ondearlo pero me estaba tomando mucho tiempo y al final lo alisé y...

― Hija, tranquilízate ―le pidió su madre― Solamente vas a cuidar de Molly un par de horas, ni siquiera sabes si Víctor va a estar ahí.

― Lo sé ―refunfuñó, arrugando la nariz― Pero no lo veo desde hace...¿Nueve años? Al menos tengo que dar una buena impresión.

― ¿Una buena impresión? ―preguntó su padre― Pareciera que vas a que te pidan matrimonio; creo que estás exagerando las cosas.

― Solamente me quiero ver bien, ¿Algún problema con eso? ―se quejó de malhumor.

― Ninguno ―sonrió Penny― Pero creo que es hora de que se vayan. Bendito seas amor ―dijo besando a Allen en los labios antes de que éste abriera la puerta, esperando a que Patty saliera a través de ella― Bendita seas, sólo relájate ―le pidió antes de besar la frente de su hija y que ésta saliera tras la atenta mirada de su padre.

Patty se subió al nuevo Toyota que había comprado su padre para enseñarle a manejar, y que sería suyo apenas cumpliera dieciséis años y tuviera el permiso para conducirlo. Era rojo, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, pero cabían cinco personas con facilidad en él, y un poco apretujados, cabrían seis o siete.

― Estás tan grande ―comentó Allen al subir y ver, no a la niña que había llevado de la mano a su primer día de clases nueve años atrás, sino a toda una señorita que muy pronto sería una mujer adulta.

Patty sonrió y tomó la cariñosa mano de su padre, quien tuvo que separarse de ella para comenzar a manejar.

La chica de cabello castaño, seguía siendo una fiel imagen a la niñita que alguna vez fue. Era determinada, independiente y con un sentido de la responsabilidad muy desarrollado. Era muy estudiosa, y bastante coqueta, aunque también bastante tímida cuando se trataba de un chico que le gustaba en serio. Su pasión y gran talento era cantar, por lo que prendió la radio apenas notó que estaba apagada.

― Me gusta esta canción ―acotó Allen al escuchar la melodía del coro de una canción de Cindy Louper, la cual pegaba en todos lados últimamente.

― Yes I'm waiting for your change of heart, at the edge of my seat, please turn it around.

Cantaban juntos, moviendo la cabeza y tamborileando con los dedos. Ambos disfrutaban la compañía mútua, el tiempo padre e hija, y sobretodo, compartir su pasión por cantar.

― Days go by leaving me with a hunger I could fly, back to when we were younger ―continuó Patty, pensando en cómo estaría Víctor, después de no haberlo visto durante tantos, tantos años.

Su amigo había venido de Detroit, Michigan y había sido trasladado a San Francisco por el trabajo de su padre cuando ambos tenían seis años de edad, pero parecía ser que la señora Bennett odiaba la idea de vivir fuera de su ciudad natal, por lo que, apenas terminaron el primer año en la escuela, habían decidido regresar a Michigan, despidiéndose para siempre de su mejor amigo.

― When adventures like cars we would ride, and the years lied ahead still untried ―siguió Allen, pendiente de dar la vuelta con cuidado en una calle transitada.

Ahora, el padre de Víctor había sido re transferido a la ciudad, y por cosas de la vida, le había tocado una oficina en el mismo edificio donde trabajaba su madre, siendo ella la que sugirió a los Bennett que Patty fuera la niñera de su hija menor, una que para el tiempo en que había conocido a Víctor recién era un embarazo de seis meses. Por una cosa de ganar su propio dinero, y también por la curiosidad que le daba reencontrarse con aquél viejo amigo del que apenas conservaba recuerdos, había aceptado y, ahora, estaba detenida en la puerta de su casa.

― Waiting for your change of heart... ―fue lo último que escuchó antes de que su padre apagara el motor del auto.

― ¿Quieres que baje contigo?

― No, no voy a perderme, pero gracias papá ―se despidió, besándolo en la mejilla y corriendo a tocar el timbre.

Adentro, en la casa de los Bennett, Dorothy se encargaba de apilar los cuadernos de su hija pequeña, dejándolos listos para que cuando Patty apareciera le ayudara a hacer sus deberes, ya que Víctor estaba demasiado ocupado con los suyos y ella y su marido tenían una cena de trabajo esa noche.

― ¡Molly Bennett! ―gritó Dorothy, viéndola correr y saltar con una pelotita saltarina por la habitación― Deja de moverte tanto, tu peinado se va a desarmar, y no pasé horas haciendote esas trenzas para nada.

― De acuerdo mamá –respondió con un puchero, sentándose en su cama.

― Quiero que le des una buena impresión a la hija de Penélope Halliwell, es muy importante que seas buena y dulce con ella si quieres que a tu papá le vaya bien en el trabajo ―le dijo estricta, reacomodando las cintas en el cabello largo y negro de su hija.

― Hum...―gruñó, ¿Desde cuando era asunto de ella tener que velar por el trabajo de su papá?

― ¿Eso fue una queja, señorita? ―le preguntó molesta― Sabes que no acepto faltas de respeto en mi casa, menos de una dama como tú.

― Perdón ―dijo con claridad.

― Así me gusta ―sonrió su madre, apretando sus mejillas de la manera más insoportable y dolorosa, según la opinión de la niña y su hermano.

El timbre retumbó en la casa, haciendo que Molly sonriera al saber que en pocas horas su madre se iría de ahí y la dejaría en paz un rato, y que era muy probable que tuviese diversión con la chica que iría a cuidarla; como toda niña de nueve años, la idea de tener a una adolescente tipo hermana mayor, la emocionaba demasiado.

― Si yo no voy nadie abre ―se quejó Dorothy, caminando apresuradamente y haciendo resonar sus tacones en el piso, atravesando el recibidor y reparando en Víctor― ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿No deberías estar en el taller de biología en la universidad?

― Sí, pero lo cancelaron, dicen que reabrirán los talleres para estudiantes de secundaria el año que viene, cosas ténicas ―explicó, mordiendo una galleta que su madre le quitó de la boca; no les permitía comer a deshora.

― Encuentro espantoso que estés perdiendo tamaña oportunidad, Víctor Bennett ―le recriminó, como si fuera su culpa― Siéntate como la gente, endereza la espalda, la niñera de Molly ya llegó.

Víctor alzó una ceja, e hizo un amago de intentar recuperar su galleta, la cual terminó directo en la basura.

― "¿Niñera...?" ―se preguntó a sí mismo de forma mental― "Ahhh, niñera...qué aburrido, espero que solamente se preocupe de Molly y no se fije en mí, ya me basta con mi madre dándome órdenes y con papá fingiendo que le importamos" ―pensó de mala gana, recordando a la anciana que solía cuidar a su hermana en Detroit.

Su madre se volteó, pendiente de abrir la puerta y él aprovechó para enchuecarse a propósito en señal de rebeldía; claro que, apenas se diera vuelta, volvería a enderezarse: Dorothy no era una mujer fácil de llevar.

― ¡Hola! ―saludó, después de haberse acomodado la ropa con cuidado y girado la perilla de la puerta con sofisticación― ¿Qué tal linda?, ¿El del auto es tu padre?

― Hola señora Bennett ―saludó Patty con timidez― Sí, es papá ―sonrió, haciéndole una seña de despedida al mismo tiempo en que la señora.

― Adelante cariño, pasa, pasa ―le pidió con amabilidad fingida― ¿Quieres algo para beber? Hay agua, limonada...

― Limonada suena estupendo ―accedió Patty, fijándose en que había alguien más en el salón, sin mirarlas.

Dorothy notó en que la chica observaba a su hijo con cara curiosa, esperando a que alguien dijera algo.

― Oh, claro ―recordó, fingiendo haberlo olvidado― Víctor, saluda a Patty, ya se conocen, ¿Recuerdas a la chica del primer año de escuela en la Golden School?

Patty se sonrojó increíblemente al ver al guapo y bien vestido chico que tenía al frente, el que acababa de voltear para mirarla y darle al menos seis segundos de atención.

― ¿Patty Halliwell? ―preguntó contento, sin saber por qué, no teniendo demasiados recuerdos de aquella época pero sí rememorando cómo se había sentido ese año, feliz, cuidado y protegido por ella.

_Corría el año 1978, 4 de septiembre para ser exactos y la mayoría de los niños del hemisferio norte estaba listo para comenzar su primer día de clases, pero no había nadie más lista y preparada que la pequeña Patricia Halliwell._

― _¿Esta será mi escuela ahora, mamá? ―preguntó la niña, afianzando el agarre de su dulce madre, quien le sonrió antes de responder._

_― Claro Patty, ahora eres más grande y el kínder quedó atrás._

_― Pero voy a extrañar a mis amigos... ―se quejó, aún emocionada por entrar al fin a la escuela, pero molesta porque ésta no tuviese un jardín infantil para que luego pudieran acceder al primer curso y que tanto ella como todos sus compañeros se hubieran tenido que separar ya que la guardería a la que antes había estado asistiendo, no tenía escuela para cuando se graduaran del kínder._

_― Pero vas a conocer amigos nuevos ―le dijo Allen, tomándola en sus brazos y besando las mejillas de su risueña hija― Y vas a aprender a hacer muchas cosas interesantes aquí._

_― Lo sé ―se rió, bajándose de los brazos de su padre y recibiendo su lonchera de Grease bien afirmada en sus manos, y colgando su mochila, que como en la mayoría de los niños, era más grande que ella misma._

_― Es hora de entrar Patty ―dijo Penny tomando su otra mano libre, mientras Allen sujetaba su mochila para que no le pesara tanto, claro que sin que ella se diera cuenta._

_Patty era una niñita muy independiente, que desde siempre había demostrado capacidades más adelantadas que las de los niños de su edad, además de una gran madurez, algo desfasada a sus seis cortos años; sí, Patty Halliwell era el orgullo de sus padres Allen y Penélope, quienes llevaban casados durante ocho años y se habían visto para incapacitados de tener hijos hasta su nacimiento, por lo que su pequeña prodigio era realmente un milagro según los médicos.  
_

― _¿Aquí es? ―susurró a sus padres._

_Se acercó a mirar a una pequeña salita con bancos, sillas y también una iguana mascota en una jaulita de vidrio, que era admirada por los pocos niños que no lloraban por tener que separarse de sus padres y tener que quedarse ahí; pero Patty estaba acostumbrada, su madre trabajaba y su padre también, y aunque pasaba mucho tiempo de calidad con ambos, solía también pasearse entre la guardería y la casa de su adorada tía Janice, hermana de su papá._

_― Aquí es ―le respondieron ambos padres, orgullosos de no verla llorar a gritos como otros niños cercanos a ellos, sobretodo a uno que parecía afirmado firmemente de la pared mientras su padre trataba de soltarse de su agarre.  
_

― _¡No quiero! ―gritaba pataleando, mientras el hombre trataba de liberar su pierna de sus firmes dedos alrededor de ella._

_El niño parecía afirmarse cada vez más, entre cada tirón que daba su padre. Patty se sorprendió al ver que habían muchos niños llorando, pero éste le llamó la atención de manera especial al notar que era el único que estaba afirmado a la puerta como si su vida fuera a irse en ello._

_― ¿Por qué lloras? ―le preguntó acercándose a él y mirándolo con curiosidad._

_El niño la miró de vuelta, extrañado de que alguien le estuviese hablando y se soltó de golpe de la pared, causando que su padre casi se cayera al piso._

_― ¿Por qué tú no estás llorando? ―le respondió sorbiéndose la nariz y limpiándose los ojos, sorprendiéndose al ver que era una de las tres únicas personas que estaban tranquilas._

_― Porque vine a conocer amigos ―sonrió, indicando con su dedo índice a todo el resto del salón ― ¿Por qué lloras tú?_

_El niño frunció el ceño y miró hacia atrás, fijándose en sus padres y volteándo para responderle la pregunta._

_― Porque mis papás se van a ir y me van a dejar solito..._

_― No es cierto ―negó Patty― Van a volver por ti en unas horas más, siempre lo hacen, mira, es fácil: en la mañana te dejan aquí, a la hora de comer compartimos todos juntos como amigos aquí adentro y luego más tarde, vienen por nosotros...y así es cada día._

_― ¿De verdad? ―preguntó― ¿Y si los extraño...?_

_― No pasará, conocerás muchos amigos aquí, como yo, ¿Quieres ser mi mejor amigo?_

_― Claro ―dijo él, tomando su mochila ante la sorprendida mirada de su padre, quien recibió una sonrisa de Penny y Allen, haciéndole suponer que eran los padres de la dulce niñita que había calmado a su hijo._

_― Gracias ―sonrió, dándose cuenta que era el momento perfecto para irse junto a su esposa, antes de que el niño volviese a gritar._

_― Me llamo Víctor ―se presentó el pequeño, acomodando su mochila en una silla― Víctor Bennett._

_― Yo soy Patricia Halliwell, pero mis papás me dicen Patty._

_El timbre les indicó a todos que la Golden School daba definitivamente el inicio a la primera clase del año, y mientras algunos niños seguían llorando, los más grandes se quejaban y otros padres traban de ser consolados al ser ellos los desesperados, había dos niños en el primer piso de la escuela, sentados en el segundo asiento de la fila del medio del salón número tres, conversando despreocupadamente sin saber que de una forma u otra, sus destinos terminarían unidos para siempre._

― Hola ―saludó ella, casi susurrando.

― ¿Cómo has estado? ―le preguntó Víctor con tono alegre, notando las mejillas sonrosadas en su amiga, sin decir nada, por supuesto.

― Eh...

Patty seguía sonrojada, y Víctor parecía especialmente feliz. Dorothy tosió un poco y pasó entre medio de ambos, separándolos disimuladamente.

― Creo, que ya es hora de que tu padre y yo nos vayamos ―dijo, interrumpiendo el momento y las palabras de Patricia― Víctor, por favor, tráele un vaso de jugo ―le pidió con una sonrisa forzada, volteándose a ver a Patty― Ven querida, te indicaré lo que tienes que hacer, dónde están los números de emergencia, el botiquín, la habitación de Molly y...

La voz de la mujer se fue perdiendo a medida que Víctor caminaba en dirección a la cocina y se preocupaba de servir la limonada, mientras que su vieja amiga de la infancia era aleccionada acerca de cómo cuidar perfectamente de su hermanita menor. Algunos recuerdos de su primera infancia pasaron por su memoria, y la sonrisita que le había causado reencontrarse con ella, no se borró en toda la tarde, a pesar de no haber podido hablar con ella de nuevo; su madre se había asegurado de que la chica no tuviese un solo segundo de descanso durante la jornada de trabajo.


	2. Volveré

_**Capítulo 1: Volveré. **_

Patty iba tarareando una canción feliz y buscando con la mirada a una persona en especial. El parque estaba muy lleno de gente al ser domingo por la mañana, y el día soleado, fresco y tranquilo era un buen motivo para pasarlo afuera y no dentro de casa. En una banca, a unos pocos pasos de ella, pudo localizar al objeto de su búsqueda. Sonrió ampliamente y aceleró su paso, llegando incluso a correr para no perder más tiempo lejos de él.

― Hola futuro médico ―saludó con un tono alegre y un tierno beso a su novio Víctor, quien lo recibió de manera fría y ausente.

Patty arrugó la nariz y se quitó el cabello de la cara, sentándose a su lado y oyéndolo suspirar.

― ¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó con preoupación.

Víctor negó algo distraído y tomó su mano antes de ponerse de pie y echarse a andar bajo el soleado día de verano, disfrutando de sus primeras vacaciones antes de su primer año de universidad. Patty frunció el ceño, sabiendo que algo le pasaba: no llevaba saliendo con él por más de dos años por nada, a esas alturas, lo conocía perfectamente.

―Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea ―le insitó mirándolo a los ojos, con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Juntos habían pasado uno de los eventos más dolorosos en la vida de un hijo: la muerte de un padre. Allen había muerto dos años atrás y Víctor le había brindado su hombro y ayudado a seguir adelante, convirtiéndose en su novio a los pocos días, aunque eso no le hubiera gustado a todo el mundo: claro que no.

La madre de Víctor le tenía odio y ella lo sabía, y no era que a ella le cayera muy bien esa mujer tampoco y la razón de todo eran sus hijos: Dorothy no podía soportar que para Molly, Patty fuera tan genial, dulce, amable y siempre lograra hacerla hacer todo sin chistar o reclamar; algo que sin duda su propia madre no conseguía al ser tan rabiosa y poco paciente. Por otro lado, estaba Víctor, quien era más dócil y tranquilo, pero tanto la hija de Penny Halliwell como el chico en cuestión, no podían evitar lanzarse miradas tímidas, sonrojadas y obvio que algo pasaba en los corazones de ambos, aunque ninguno de los dos quisiera asumirlo, y era por eso que aquella mujer no soportaba a Patty, porque creía que le estaba robando a sus hijos, unos que con suerte compartía con el usualmente ausente de su marido, que había muerto hace un par de semanas atrás.

Esa era la razón por la que Patricia solía esperar afuera de la casa que pasaran a recojerla, antes de tener que soportar sus intensas miradas de "No te soporto" mientras esperaba en el salón, cosa que ya había pasado dos o tres veces en el pasado. Pero con el tiempo, la madre de Víctor había tenido que acostumbrarse a la idea, y había dejado de ser la niñera de Molly porque nadie confiaba en dejarlos solos en casa hasta tarde, pero no quisieron reclamar y prefirieron eso a estar separados.

Con respecto a la muerte de los hombres de ambas familias, ambos hijos habían tenido que ser especialemten fuertes por sus madres, y en el caso de Víctor, por su hermanita menor. En casa de Patty, Penny se había casado otra vez hace casi un mes con un colega del trabajo, pero a los ojos de su hija, no llegarían muy lejos. La estabilidad ya estaba más o menos lograda en la mansión, pero en la casa de Víctor todo seguía de cabeza.

Éste se restregó la cara, aún afirmando la mano de su novia y detuvo su caminar.

― Patty... ―suspiró complicado― No sé, cómo...

Él volvió a restregarse la cara y se revolvió el cabello. Luego guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos y se balanceó un poco sobre sus talones: tenía que hablar algo muy importante con su novia, y no tenía idea de cómo iba a lanzarle la noticia que le iba a decir, no era fácil, para nada.

― ¿Algo anda mal? ―preguntó preocupada.

Se mordió los labios y casi gimió cuando sintió que soltaba su mano para guardarla en su bolsillo, ¿Acaso quería terminar con ella?, ¿Por qué tanto nerviosismo?

― Mi...bueno ―tosió él― Tú sabes que mamá siempre ha odiado esta ciudad...

― ¿Y...? ―preguntó ella rápidamente, sintiendo que su alma volvía a su cuerpo ahora que el tema no tenía nada que ver con ella, o eso pensó.

― Ahora que mi padre, que en paz descanse ―añadió en voz baja, casi inaudible― Murió...ella...ella quiere que...

Patty cambió su sonrisa a una triste al recordar los dolorosos días de luto, y también cuanto extrañaba a su papá...le hacía falta cada día, y odiaba saber que Víctor estaba pasando por lo mismo ahora.

― Víctor ―susurró, no quería presionarlo, pero necesitaba que le dijera de una vez lo que tenía que decir, y dejara de dar rodeos.

Él cerró los ojos y de una manera increíblemente rápida, al borde de enredarse la lengua, lo soltó:

― Quiere-que-regresemos-a-Michigan.

Patty abrió los ojos como platos y si no digo algún improperio, fue porque se tapó la boca por la sorpresa, empezando a balbucear antes de poder preguntar algo ligeramente coherente.

― ¿Qué?, ¿Desde, desde cuándo lo sabes?

― Hace casi tres meses, después del entierro... ―confesó con los ojos vidriosos, completamente agobiado.

Le tomó la mano a la chica con suavidad, y despacio la encaminó hasta el césped, en donde se sentaron en silencio. Ella acomodó su cabeza en su pecho y cerró los ojos que ya derramaban lágrimas, dejándose proteger por un cálido abrazo de parte de Víctor.

― ¿Qué significa eso?... ―masculló enredando sus puños en la playera de su novio, como aferrándose a él sin querer dejarlo ir.

Víctor suspiró y se acomdó mejor en el suelo para sentarla sobre sus piernas, cruzando sus manos con las de ella al rededor de la cintura de Patricia.

― Si tú...si tu me amas Patty...

La joven se sintió ligeramente ofendida al escuchar esa premisa, ¿Cómo podía cuestionar el amor que sentía por él? Quitó una de sus manos de las de él y le tapó la boca con su dedo índice.

― Te amo.

Víctor asintió en silencio y la mantuvo abrazada durante un rato. Lo único que tenían en mente era nada: solamente existían ellos dos. Las mariposas revoloteando, las aves cantando y los rayos de sol no eran nada en comparación a la hermosura de lo que sentían el uno por el otro, y eso era algo que con palabras no podía expresarse, bastaba escuchar sus corazones latir al mismo tiempo.

― Yo... ―comenzó a hablar, en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara ― te prometo, te juro que voy a volver. Dame tiempo, déjame encontrar una manera de volver aquí...una beca, alguna cosa, lo que sea ―suplicó, sintiendo que su corazón se desgarraba entre cada palabra y en la sola idea de tener que partir, de no tenerla cerca― Dame tiempo, mi mamá...ella me dijo que, ella me necesita yo...está Molly y...

― No llores ―le pidió Patty, limpiando sus lágrimas delicadamente con sus manos ahora que había empezado a sollozar― Yo entiendo...

Le sonrió con confianza, y era cierto que lo comprendía; el chico era una persona extremadamente responsable y así como ella vivía por no dejar sola a su madre después de haber perdido al amor de su vida, él vivía por proteger a su hermana menor y a su mamá ahora que habían perdido al pilar fundamental de la familia. No podía negarse, enojarse o ser egoísta con la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

― Volveré... ―le prometió, tomando su cara con sus manos.

― Voy a esperarte...

Patty cerró los ojos y atrajo el rostro de su novio con cuidado, juntando sus labios con los suyos y cerrando su promesa de no separarse, y si su amor era verdadero, sabían que la cumplirían.


	3. ¿Quieres ser mi Valentín?

_**Capítulo dos: ¿Quieres ser mi Valentín?**_

Patty estaba triste, deprimida, pateando piedras y enojada: era 14 de febrero y ella estaba sola...con el amor de su vida a kilómetros de ahí...quien, siendo las diez de la mañana, aún no la había llamado.

― Llegué ―anunció Penny desde la puerta en tono apresurado y algo cansado.

Tanto ella como Allen solían ser relajados, unos hippies comunes y corrientes: paz, amor y revolución...pero la muerte de él había transformado a Penny en una adulta centrada, estricta, pero siempre amorosa y con un enorme corazón, que a pesar de estar herido, seguía funcionando en función de su única y adorada hija.

― Hola ―saludó ésta, revolviendo una taza de café en sus manos, amaba el café― ¿Cómo te fue?

― Resuelto; un par de firmas por ahí, otras por allá ―suspiró, dejando su cartera sobre el sofá y adentrándose a la cocina por un vaso de agua, cambiando de idea al ver la cafetera llena.

― Eso fue un divorcio exprés ―comentó Patty, bebiendo de su taza, la cual sujetaba con ambas manos.

― Anulación querida, más simple ―respondió sirviéndose la propia y soplando un poco antes de sorber.

Patty rodó los ojos, pero no le dijo nada. Este era el segundo intento de matrimonio fallido después de su padre. El año anterior se había casado por el mes de junio, divorciándose en octubre y ahora, venía de anularse de un hombre al que había conocido hace cinco semanas, y con el cuál había durado tres antes de notar que no eran el uno para el otro.

― ¿Aún no te llama? ―dedujo, observando la furibunda cara de su hija y que la caja nueva de café estaba a eso de la mitad, indicándole que esa debía ser su quinta o sexta taza.

― No... ―se quejó, sintiendo que su molestia aumentaba ahora que su madre cambiaba de tema.

Penny no hizo ningún comentario. Le daba lástima que la relación entre su hija y Víctor fuera a distancia ahora que la loca de la madre del chico había decidido que debían mudarse; ella tenía claro que la única razón de ello era separar a la pareja al no soportar que sus hijos estuvieran creciendo y algún día se fueran de casa.

Nunca le había gustado la familia de Víctor. Su madre era neurótica, controladora y manipuladora, y el padre, no se daba tiempo para nada que no fuera él mismo; los pobres niños quedaban al medio, solos y casi abandonados, si no fuera por Patty y por las veces en que ella misma los había sacado a pasear o a relajarse, al haber sido la jefa del padre de Víctor, los niños no tendrían vida social o un mísero minuto de diversión.

El timbre de la puerta llamó la atención de ambas, y Patty podía jurar que si eran misioneros fanáticos religiosos, no tendría piedad en decirles qué hacer con sus biblias, y eso que se consideraba muy religiosa. Y así notaba lo enojada que estaba.

― Yo voy ―se ofreció.

Caminó, lista para gritarle unas cuantas cosas a quien se atreviera a molestar ese día tan frustrante para ella, sorprendiéndose al ver una cara conocida en el dintel.

― ¿Hol...?, ¡Víctor! ―gritó colgándose del cuello de su novio, sin poder creer que estaba ahí, ese día, con ella, abrazándola en la puerta de su casa.

― Te dije que volvería, siempre lo hago ―le sonrió, dejando su maleta junto a la cesta de los paraguas.

― Menos mal que llegaste, un minuto más y tu novia servía de arma de guerra ―bromeó Penny, haciendo poner a su hija una cara de "no me avergüences" y una sonrisa en su yerno.

― Hola señora Penny, ¿Cómo ha estado? ―preguntó besándola en la mejilla, recibiendo un abrazo de ella.

― Penny, basta de formalidades Víctor, ya te lo he dicho ―le pidió sonriéndole― ¿Van a ir a alguna parte?

Los chicos se miraron, más bien, Patty miró a Víctor con ojitos brillantes y éste sonrió.

― Tenía pensado en pasar el día con ella hoy, claro, si es que no tienen algún otro plan ―respondió encogiéndose de hombros, y sintiendo como la chica enredaba sus dedos en los suyos.

― ¿Cómo decirles que no a esas caritas? ―preguntó Penny, riéndose despacio― Salgan, disfruten el día y olvídense del mundo un rato.

― Nos vemos, te amo ―se despidió Patty besando a su madre, al igual que hizo Víctor y corriendo detrás de él en su vestido verde de verano que no cubría más abajo de la mitad del muslo.

La puerta se cerró y el alboroto se acabó, dejando tranquila la casa de nuevo. Penny suspiró con una gran sonrisa al ver a su hija tan contenta y con un hombre tan bueno, sobretodo de que la relación parecía tan estable y seria: llevaban casi tres años juntos, y año y medio en esa relación a distancia, y cada vez que se miraban, se veían más enamorados que antes. Sonrió, recordando su juventud junto a Allen...tenía la misma edad cuando se casaron, totalmente enamorados; deseaba lo mismo para su niña.

― ¡Ay Allen!, mira como ha crecido tu hija... ―le sonrió, observando un cuadro de su difunto esposo sobre la mesa― Te extraño amor...más de lo que alguna vez pudiera haber pensado.

La vida sin él había cambiado bastante. Todo se había reducido a buscar felicidad, estabilidad y amor para su pequeña, y esperar, tener fe, en que algún día podría reencontrarse con su esposo. Por ahora, no hacía más que intentar buscar algo parecido a lo que había tenido con él, dándose cuenta siempre, a los pocos días, de aunque buscaba buenos partidos, ellos jamás en la vida podrían ser Allen Halliwell.

Afuera de la casa, Patty iba corriendo detrás de Víctor y éste escapando de ella, riéndose y dirigiéndose hacia unas cuadras más allá, antes de que ambos se detuvieran jadeando y todavía riendo.

― Eres...una...inmadura... ―le dijo Víctor, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, intentando respirar otra vez.

― Cállate, hijito de mami ―respondió Patty, sacándole la lengua y también jadeando, con una sonrisa amplia.

― ¿Hijo de qué? ―preguntó, mirándola con picardía.

― De mami. M, a, m, i: mami ―dijo deletreándoselo, solamente para molestar.

Víctor la miró con los ojos entre cerrados y ella se mordió los labios juguetonamente antes de que él contara hasta tres en voz baja, y volviera a echarse a correr para atraparla.

― ¿Eso es todo lo que pudes hacer?, ¡Hasta mi abuela correría más rápido! ―gritó Patricia, muerta de la risa y tratando de evitar que sus sandalias se le salieran; correr con ellas no era una buena idea.

Empezó a disminuir la velocidad por el mismo motivo, y Víctor aprovechó para aumentar la suya y atraparla defintivamente.

― Te tengo ―sonrió, apresándola por la cintura y dándole un corto beso en los labios.

― Ganaste, acepto, tú eliges a dónde ir esta vez.

Víctor se rió y se sacudió el cabello, sentándose en el suelo junto a Patty. Después de una competencia, fuera del tipo que fuera, el ganador elegía qué hacer; era su rito, y parecían disfrutar más jugando que eligiendo qué harían más tarde.

― Que bueno, porque tenía planeado el día entero ―aseveró, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo su corazón latir con mucha fuerza después de tanta carrera.

― ¿Ah sí?, ¿Y si yo hubiera ganado? ―preguntó, fingiendo estar ofendida por perder.

― Créeme, me gusta verte sonreír cuando ganas ―le explicó, sabiéndola competitiva ― Pero hoy, hubiese ganado en cualquier cosa solamente para salirme con la mía.

― Mmm, me gusta como suena eso ―canturreó, atrayéndolo por la camisa de vuelta a sus labios― No sabes cuanto te extraño...

― Creo que lo sé ―respondió ― Pero el barrio no tiene por qué enterarse.

Patty se rió y lo golpeó con fingida molestia en el pecho, levantándose y extendiéndole la mano para que se pusiera de pie.

― ¿Siguiente parada? ―preguntó, mirándolo aún con fingida ofensa.

― A buscar tu auto, y directo al cine.

Llegaron a ver una película "Querido intruso", a la cual pusieron apenas la mitad de atención, más pendientes el uno del otro que del drama de Renata Bella.

― ¿Y?, ¿Te gustó la película? ―preguntó Víctor, riéndose para sus adentros cuando salió de la sala del cine con Patty abrazada a él.

― Mucho ―sonrió, riéndose despacio y alejándose un poco, tomándole la mano en reemplazo.

― ¿Lista para la segunda fase del plan?

― ¿Hay segunda fase? ―Víctor arrugó la nariz― Sí, lista.

― Vamos a Nob hill.

― ¿A Nob hill? ―preguntó, pensando en qué podrían hacer ellos dos en un sector tan caro como ese.

― Ahí mismo ―asintió, feliz de tenerla muerta de curiosidad, bajando por las escaleras mecánicas camino al estacionamiento.

― ¿Qué hay? ―le preguntó, colgándose de su brazo, escuchándolo reír.

― Patty, calma. Estaremos ahí en pocos minutos.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, sabiendo que no habría manera de hacerlo confesar a dónde iba a llevarla, y a pesar de su cara de enojo externa, que no era más que una táctica para manipularlo para que le contara los planes, le gustaba ese rasgo de Víctor. Estaba muy enamorada de él, y sentía que cada sacrificio y momento separado valía la pena en aquella relación, que poco a poco se hacía más fuerte. Muchas veces, podía proyectarse en la mansión, anciana, muy anciana junto a él meciéndose en una silla en la entrada de la casa. Sus nietos correrían al rededor, sus hijos o hijas irían a visitarlos en las fiestas, y ellos, seguirían juntos hasta el momento de decir adiós a ese mundo.

Buscó sus llaves en su bolso y abrió la puerta para conducir hacia donde Víctor le indicara, pero éste carraspeó.

― No, no. Tú de pasajero, yo conduzco.

La cara de "te odio" de Patricia le decía todo. Soltó las llaves y se dio la vuelta para ir de copiloto.

Él sonrió. Amaba esa manera de fingir que era una niñita malcriada que tenía a veces. Amaba sus ojos, su cabello, su manera de ser. Su histeria, su sentido de la responsabilidad; su curiosidad, su coquetería intrínseca. La confianza en sí misma y también sus momentos de inseguridad. La quería como era, y sabía que ella a él. No podía tener a una mujer más perfecta que a quien tenía junto a él, mirando el camino por el que conducía con mucha atención a ver si podía vislumbrar a dónde iba a llevarla.  
Ni la distancia, ni las separaciones los habían logrado derrumbar. El destino le decía que su futuro estaba unido al de ella, y que jamás en la vida podría dejarla por otra. Ni siquiera imaginarlo se le hacía gracioso, mirar hacia otra parte no le producía más que la necesidad de tenerla junto consigo otra vez.

Después de un trayecto tranquilo, Víctor estacionó el vehículo frente a un edificio con un gran cartel indicando el nombre del lugar "Acquerello".

― ¿Acquerello? ―preguntó Patty, con la boca abierta.

Víctor se sonrió y se esperó los brazos de Patricia ahorcándolo de la emoción, pero eso no sucedió.

― ¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó mirando su cara poco convencida.

― ¿Vamos a ir así? ―le dijo indicando su ropa

Víctor se fijó en la ropa casual que llevaban ambos, y entendió su punto. Ese restorant era elegante y no permitía ingreso si no se vestía de acuerdo a los estándares apropiados...pero él sabía eso de antes, y tenía un plan B.

― Claro que no. Me sorprende que creas que vine sin prepararme ―le dijo sonriendo por lo bajo.

Patty frunció el ceño y lo vio recoger su maleta del asiento de atrás y bajarse del auto rojo, que ella había decidido no vender en honor a su padre, llegando hasta la puerta del restorant.

― ¿Vienes? ―preguntó mirando desde allí.

Ella asintió, algo nerviosa y corrió a juntarse con él, tomándole la mano. El anfitrión los recibió con una sonrisa amable, pero los detuvo de inmediato.

― Lo siento, no puede entrar así ―le explicó, haciéndoles notar su ropa.

― Disulpe, mi novia y yo venimos de otras actividades, pero traemos aquí la tenida indicada, si nos permite utilizar el baño...

Mientras tanto Víctor hablaba y daba explicaciones, Patty sintió la penetrante mirada del hombre frente a ella, y aprovechando que su novio no la estaba mirando, acomodó un poco su blusa y juntó sus brazos para resaltar un poco sus atributos físicos, agregando una conocida y coqueta sonrisa.

― Claro ―asintió el funcinario, sonriendo de vuelta― adelante.

Víctor sonrió, feliz de su supuesto logro y Patty le guiñó el ojo al portero antes de salir, sin decirle una sola palabra a Víctor; le complacía que pensara que todos sus planes estaban saliendo bien y no pensaba echarle a perder la tarde diciéndole que ella había logrado que el tipo les abriera la puerta.

― Ten ―dijo él, entregándole una caja recién sacada de su valija.

― ¿Y esto? ―preguntó con curiosidad, recibiendo el objeto entre sus manos.

― Más te vale no haber engordado ―bromeó Víctor, y la vio dedicarle una mirada asesina― es tu vestido.

― Per...pero...―comenzó a decir, sin querer pensar en todo el dinero que él estaba gastando en ella.

― Rápido o tendremos problemas ―le insistió, desviándose al baño de hombres.

Patty suspiró emocionada, aún sintiéndose culpable y se adentró en el baño de mujeres. Abrió la cajita con cuidado, y se encontró con un hermoso vestido largo de color verde agua.

― "Mi color favorito" ―sonrió, sacándolo con delicadeza y sobreponiéndoselo― es hermoso...

Se fijó que en el fondo de la caja, todavía quedaba un collar de plata con su nombre en él, además de unos pendientes a juego. Una mueca confundida se apoderó de su rostro, ¿Cuánto dinero había gastado Víctor en todo eso? No podía aceptar que siguiera gastando más, el puro hecho de pensar en el costo de la cena que venía ahora le retorcía el estómago. Ella lo amaba, así como era, no necesitaba esos regalos para estar con él, ni para saber que el sentimiento era correspondido.

Víctor estaba afuera del baño, ya vestido con su traje y esperando a que su novia saliera para recibirla. Debía verse hermosa. Era hermosa.

Vio que la puerta se estaba viendo, y junto a eso, su panorama se amplió: Patty lucía el cabello algo desordenado, pero el vestido se ceñía a su cuerpo de manera perfecta.

― No puedo aceptar eso ―le dijo apenas se acercó a él.

― Por favor Patricia, te ves preciosa ―le felicitó.

― No creo que esté bien que sigas gastando dinero así, como loco.

― He estado ahorrando desde el San Valentín pasado, vamos, disfruta la noche.

Patty sonrió, no muy convencida de aceptar, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de él la terminó por hacer acceder.

― ¿Me permite? ―preguntó Víctor, haciendo una reverencia y estirando su brazo.

― Por supuesto ―asintió Patty, enganchando su brazo en el suyo y dirigéndose al comedor.

La hora pasó, mágica, especial y prometedora como la noche. La comida estuvo deliciosa, la compañía perfecta y la cuenta, fue algo que Patricia prefirió ni siquiera mirar. Luego, Víctor la había llevado hasta The bay area a caminar por la playa; ambos con pies descalsos, aún con la vestimenta del restaurant,

Patty suspiró al sentir el agua bañando sus pies, y toda su sonrisa desapareció. Caminó despacio, arrastrándolos hasta la arena seca para para evitar ensuciar su elegante vestido con la húmeda. Llevó sus rodillas hasta su pecho y apoyó su mentón en el espacio que quedaba entre ambas.

Víctor, al observar eso, se aseguró de que sus pantalones estuviesen bien recogidos y la siguió, sentándose a su lado.

― No quiero que te vayas...―le susurró la joven, con los ojos aguados― odio que lo hagas.

― Yo no quiero irme ―le prometió él, acurrucándola entre sus brazos como a una niña.

― ¿Puedes hacer que esta noche no se acabe nunca? ―le susurró ésta, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, respirando el delicioso perfume de su traje.

Víctor frunció los labios, sin saber qué decirle respecto a eso: él mataría porque esa noche jamás teminara. Lo haría, si pudiera...si pudiera, le regalaría el mundo, el sol, las estrellas...todo.

― Te amo ―fue lo único que logró decirle, capturando sus labios con extrema suavidad.

Ella continuó el beso, despacio, como temiendo que al ir más rápido el momento también lo hiciera, y la hora de despedirse llegara más pronto. Y poco a poco, todo comenzó a tomar una intensidad y pasión imposibles de detener, hasta que llegara a su propio final.


	4. ¿Bajo cualquier circustancia?

**Tengo perfectamente claro que me he demorado dos meses y siete días en subir cap...¡Y en verdad lo siento! Ah, por cierto, para que no queden dudas: Esta historia es el pasado de "Una nueva familia" no incluye magia, las cosas siguen el concepto de historia que creé, explicándose un poco más el pasado entre esta pareja.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: ¿Bajo cualquier circustancia?**_

― Patty, ¡Patty! Te estoy hablando ―le reclamó Víctor, pasando su mano delante de su cara repetidas veces.

―¿Ah? ―balbuceó distraída.

― Te preguntaba que si de verdad quieres pizza con anchoas y piña ―le preguntó con cara de asco, antes de tomar la decisión de ir a ordenar la comida al mesón.

― Sí, ¿Por qué? ―preguntó aún distraída, casi fría, respondiendo por cumplir.

― Estás enojada...―suspiró él, bajando el menú desde sus manos hasta la mesa― te enojaste porque me voy esta tarde.

― No, solamente, estoy cansada Víctor, tengo sueño ―refunfuñó, hablándole golpeado y mirándolo con algo de molestia.

― De acuerdo...voy a pedir y regreso ―le anunció antes de hacer lo dicho.

Durante todo el tiempo en que estuvo en la fila, se dedicó a mirarla de reojo. Estaba algo pálida, también ojerosa y tenía un humor demasiado cambiante para su gusto. Llevaba en la ciudad tres días, y no habían evitado pelear al menos una vez cada uno de ellos. Temía que...que todo hubiera llegado a su final.

Comieron en silencio; ella como si jamás en la vida lo hubiese hecho, él casi sin apetito por lo nervioso que estaba, y lo mucho que odiaba las anchoas.

Patty condujo a casa, ciento por ciento concentrada en el camino y aferrada al volante como si su vida dependiera de eso. Bajó el freno, caminó hasta la puerta y dejó pasar a Víctor para que éste fuera a buscar su maleta.

― ¿No se te queda nada? ―le preguntó al verlo bajar la escalera, mordiéndose los labios de manera inconsciente.

― No ―negó él, intentando acercarla por la cintura, pero ella fue más rápida y salió de la casa.

Él suspiró, restregándose el rostro sin saber qué hacer o entender su comportamiento, saliendo tras ella en un intento de conseguir paz.

― Hey...no es necesario que tengas que ir a dejarme a la estación ―le explicó, encontrándola afuera.

― No seas tonto, si puedo llevarte voy a hacerlo ―respondió con dureza, una tan falsa, que sucumbió al sentir sus brazos al rededor de su cintura: tenía miedo, no era ira, era pavor.

― No te enojes conmigo...yo tampoco quiero irme...―le susurró, besándola en los labios con dulzura.

Patty trató de dejarse llevar, olvidarse de sus temores durante un par de minutos, pero éstos la hicieron empujarlo y correr hasta el basurero cercano al buzón de la casa.

― ¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó Víctor, reparando en ello y corriendo a encontrarla, sujetando su cabello para evitar que se ensuciara.

― No ―sollozó Patty, debiendo guardar silencio ante las arcadas que la tenían expulsando todo lo comido en la pizzería.

Y ahora si que estaba nerviosa y preocupada...¿Acaso él...?, ¿Él habría sospechado algo? Ojalá, porque sería mucho más sencillo que tener que ser ella la que se lo contaba.

― Quizás te intoxicaste con la comida, te dije que era una mezcla rara, te llevaré al hospital ―dijo Víctor preocupado, viéndola separarse de él y sujetar su propio cabello mientras volvía a acercarse al auto.

― No...―intentó rebatir, deteniendo sus pasos unos instantes para poder escupir: odiaba el sabor amargo que quedaba después de vomitar.

― Si estás enferma, no voy a dejarte así. Vamos ―le repitió, tomándola de la mano y guiándola hasta el auto para sentarla en el lado del copiloto.

Patty no se quejó, aún aturdida y asqueada, sin saber cómo evitar que su novio se alarmara, decidiéndose a ser ella la que le confesara la verdad: estaba aterrorizada, era cierto, pero no quería que Víctor se enterara de lo que le estaba pasando por vías externas.

Éste por su parte, iba manejando concentrado en la ruta, convencido de que el motivo de la descompensación de Patty no era más que una intoxicación, queriendo creer que no tenía nada peor o incluso terminal, pero estar preparándose para ser médico y tener que leer y ver tantas tragedias, siempre lo sobresaltaban ante los síntomas más básicos.

― Detén el auto ―pidió Patty al fin, con la cabeza apoyada en la fría ventana, intentando despertar un poco con el efecto del hielo en sus sienes.

― ¿Quieres vomitar otra vez? ―preguntó él, acercándose más a la acera para poder estacionarse.

― No.

― ¿Entonces? ―preguntó levantando una ceja, sin desacelerar y continuando su camino al hospital.

― ¿Si te digo que sí, lo detienes? ―le chilló irritada, dándole una patada al suelo y tapándose los ojos con una de sus manos.

Estaba a pocos segundos de hablar, y él salía con sus preguntas estúpidas. Bueno, eran preguntas lindas, delicadas, siempre atento a su salud pero...¿No podía parar el auto y ya?

Víctor la miró con preocupación; eran pocas las veces en las que Patty se alteraba y le gritaba, y si esa era una, era porque algo importante y que la tenía perturbada estaba a punto de salir de sus labios. Se decidió a ir un poco más rápido, al ver que las siguientes dos calles estaban llenas de autos estacionados, y se detuvo en la tercera.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó en voz suave, apenas apagó el contacto del vehículo, escuchándola llorar escondida entre sus manos.

― ¿Me... quieres? ―titubeó, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara, con un nudo en el estómago tan fuerte como lo que tenía que decir.

― Claro ―respondió éste, confundido, sin saber a qué venía todo eso.

― ¿Me amas? ―reformuló Patty, ahogando un gemido al no haber escuchado lo que quería oír.

― Me estás asustando ― logró musitar, empezando a alarmarse.

― Respóndeme ―gruñó, mirándolo a la cara con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las mandíbulas apretadas.

Víctor tomó una mano de Patty y la llevó hasta su pecho, confundido por supuesto; ella no era del tipo de personas que necesitara reafirmación de nadie para confirmar nada, ¿Qué pasaba? Lo mejor era seguirle el juego y ver hasta adónde quería llegar.

― Te amo.

― ¿Bajo cualquier circunstancia?, ¿Sea como sea? ―insistió, intentando no armar un puchero o verse más débil, buscando una respuesta sincera y no una mera manipulación.

― Patty...

Ella lo miró con cara de miedo, pensando en que la respuesta era no o "somos jóvenes, vamos a conocer más personas" o algo por el estilo.

― Como sea. Para siempre y bajo cualquier circunstancia.

Patty asintió repetidas veces, despejándose el rostro de lágrimas sin mayores resultados, ya que apenas se deshizo de algunas, afloraron las otras.

― Perdón...―masculló.

― ¿Perdón por qué mi amor? ―preguntó abrazándola con cuidado.

La boca de Patty intentó abrirse para hablar mientras su ser completo temblaba, ¿Cómo se lo decía?, ¿Qué le decía? No era tan difícil, las palabras eran las mismas para todos aquellos casos pero...las reacciones, ¿Cómo iría a reaccionar? No quería decírselo, pero se lo debía a su bebé...debía ser valiente, ¡Era una Halliwell! Podía vivir sin un hombre a su lado, y lucharía, daría todo por su criatura con o sin Víctor. Sí, tenía que madurar de una vez, por su hijo o hija, no tenía más opción que decirle y esperar a ver qué pasaba. Se dejó de llorar, decidida a cambiar desde ese momento en su papel: ya no era hija, era madre.

―Estoy embarazada, Víctor ―susurró en su oído modulando lo mejor posible y en el tono de voz más claro, por mucho que temiera que, en ese instante, se bajase del auto y no volviera a hablarle nunca más.

Las palabras se deslizaron tan rápido que no alcanzó a sentirlas, y lo único que le confirmó que las había dicho, era la cara de Víctor. Éste estaba helado, con los ojos bien abiertos sin procesar nada: nada de nada. Patty lo notó y como por el cerebro de su novio ningún pensamiento computaba, continuó hablando.

― Tengo dos meses...―agregó contando en su cabeza, a pesar de haberlo tenido claro durante todo el día, durante todos los días.

La chica moría por cerrar los ojos y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, pero los mantuvo abiertos y firmes: aún tenía orgullo. Era una mujer capaz de todo y contaba con una madre que daría también todo por ella, así como por su nieto o nieta, por mucho que la condenara hasta el último día de su vida después de aquél desliz; no necesitaba el apoyo de nadie, aunque esperaba poder tenerlo y, de no hacerlo, se encargaría de que la pequeña Prue o el pequeño Allen no sintiera nunca la falta de un padre en su vida, ya que con ella sería suficiente.

Victor no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la tan penetrante mirada de su novia, menos aún, ante el hecho de que iba a ser padre, ¿Qué?, ¿Padre él...?, ¡Era una locura! ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer con un bebé?, Un bebé...¡Un bebé, por Dios, un bebé! Un bebé suyo y de ella, de los dos. Una vida dependiendo de ellos en sus manos. Estaba a punto de desmayarse, de correr, de decirle que hablaran otro día y escaparse, no regresar jamás, pero...inconscientemente sonrió al imaginársela con el fruto de ambos entre sus brazos, ¿Cómo podía tenerle miedo a algo que había sido creado con el profundo amor que sentía por esa mujer? Podía tenerle miedo a no dar la talla, a no ser un buen padre, a no ser lo que su mujer y su bebé merecían, pero no a tener a su hijo o hija junto a él: no renunciaría a eso. No sería como su padre, fingiendo que le importaba, ni como su madre, tratando de triunfar sus propios fracasos con vidas ajenas.

― Te amo ―dijo evitando suspirar y pronunciándolo fuerte y claro― no dudes jamás de eso Patricia, nunca. Tengo miedo no voy a mentirte, y es algo que no esperaba eso también es verdad, pero si dejo de pensar y...y me olvido de los peros, de las complicaciones y recuerdo que te amo...tres es un número perfecto para nosotros, y voy a estar para ti y para...

― Perdóname...―se le adelantó, olvidándose un momento de su fuerza, quebrándose al oírlo hablar así de comprometido, no quería obligarlo a nada, ¡No quería amarrarlo con un bebé si él no lo quería!

― ¿Perdonarte? ―preguntó sin entenderle, se había imaginado cualquier respuesta, comentario o pregunta, pero no una disculpa.

― Es mi culpa...―dijo deprimida, estaba odiando esos cambios de humor y emociones tan profundas y extremas en los últimos días.

― Patty, esto no es culpa de nadie ―le dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos, sintiéndose horrible al verla tan mal― tampoco es un castigo es...algo nuestro...

― ¿Y si no estamos listos? ―preguntó preocupada, llevando su mano derecha hasta su vientre de manera instintiva, asustada por la vida y el futuro del bebé que llevaba adentro.

― ¿Y quién si lo está? ―le dijo con el mismo miedo, pero con seguridad en sus capacidades y compromiso como padres, pareja y personas.

― Pero...ni siquiera vives aquí, te vas en dos horas ―le recordó haciendo un puchero desesperanzado, dejándose abrazar por él y escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, mordiéndose los labios con frustración.

― Prometo regresar ―dijo con el corazón roto, odiaba verla llorar, no soportaba tener que escuchar sus sollozos en su cabeza― te juro que nada va a separarme otra vez de ti o de nuestro hijo. Voy a volver, lo sabes.

― Pero...

― ¿Crees en mí? ―le preguntó en un susurró, acomodándola mejor para evitar que se enterrara el freno de manos en aquella posición.

Patty estaba asustada y todos los prejuicios de la gente, los comentarios de muchas mujeres en situaciones así, no eran para nada alentadores...pero, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Tenía que confiar en él, ella lo amaba y sabía que el sentimiento era recíproco. No tenía más opciones que arriesgarse, darle la oportunidad, darse una oportunidad juntos y rezar porque todo saliera bien para los tres. Asintió, primero lento y con duda, después con seguriad y fuerza. Víctor sonrió y le limpió algunas lágrimas de la cara con extrema suavidad.

― Va a costar, pero quiero que hagamos las cosas bien, ¿De acuerdo?

― De acuerdo ―asintió, cerrando los ojos para darse un descanso.

― Ten calma corazón ―le pidió con ternura― ahora voy a ir a dejarte a tu casa y luego volveré a Detroit, pero estaré de vuelta antes de que alcances a darte cuenta.

― ¿Lo prometes? ―murmuró con voz queda en tono infantil.

― Te lo juro ―le dijo acariciándole la espalda con protección, besándole el cuello con dulzura y atreviéndose a tocar su vientre por primera vez después de la noticia― A los dos ―agregó emocionado, sonriendo con ilusión ante la idea de ver su carita dentro de siete meses.

― Estoy asustada...―dijo sintiendo el cálido tacto de su novio en su abdomen, que a pesar de darle paz y seguridad, le hacían despertar a la realidad de golpe.

― Y yo también, pero somos una familia desde hace demasiado tiempo y hoy simplemente lo estamos confirmando ―le explicó separándola un poco para poder mirarla a la cara― ya no puede existir nada que nos vaya a separar. Ni nadie, lo único que existe para mí, además de ti en este momento, es nuestro hijo.

― O Prudence ―le corrigió ella con una sonrisa de medio lado― espero que no te moleste el nombre, pero siempre me ha gustado mucho...pero podemos cambiarlo si quieres.

― Prue me encanta ―le respondió despejándole el cabello de la cara― déjame adivinar el nombre de chico, ¿Allen? ―preguntó sacándole una sonrisa.

― Me conoces bien ―contestó con ilusión, mordiéndose la lengua― me gustaría que estuviera aquí para poder ver esto...

― Y a mi también ―reconoció, pensando en su suegro más que en su padre o madre, los cuales tenía por seguro, no entenderían ni hubieran entendido nunca.

― Se hace tarde para tu salida ―recordó Patty al escuchar su reloj sonar.

Víctor asintió, y cada uno volvió a sentarse en su posición. Encendió el auto y condujo, tomando su mano sobre su rodilla durante todo el camino, repitiéndose en la cabeza las palabras de Patty: todas y cada una de ellas desde su confesión. Ésta iba en calma, aún preocupada pero con fe en el futuro y esperanza de que todo iba a salir bien, solamente le quedaba lo más aterrorizante: enfrentarse a su mamá, pero saber que contaba con Víctor para todo, le quitaba el peso de encima casi en su cien por ciento.

Se estacionaron frente a la casa y arrastrando los pies, ambos bajaron del auto y caminaron hasta la puerta de la gran mansión.

― No es una despedida amor, sólo un hasta luego ―le recordó, besándola despacio, con temor a que se largara a llorar otra vez y verse incapaz de hacer nada para consolarla― cuida a tu mamá...―sonrió, agachándose para hablarle a su vientre― papá...volverá pronto. Te amo.

― Eso sonó tan raro ―rió ella, emocionada.

― Adiós ―se despidió abrazándola con fuerza― te amo.

― Y yo a ti.

Patty lo vio alejarse por la calle, caminando despacio y volteando cada cierto tiempo, solamente para encontrarse con sus ojos otra vez. No podía creer que ya se lo había dicho y lo muy comprometido que estaba, feliz con la idea. Era el hombre perfecto para ella, y lo tenía claro...sabía que su hija o hijo en camino, jamás tendría un padre mejor que él.

Víctor suspiró, caminando lentamente por la calle, sin querer dejar de ver a la familia que estaba dejando en San Francisco...aún le era fresca la noticia, pero estaba emocionado, ¡Un hijo!, o una hija, de su sangre, de la de ella...algo de los dos, que los llamaría padres y les daría ese amor incondicional que solamente un niño es capaz de entregar. Y no dejó de sonreír durante todo el camino hasta Detroit, en donde, al cruzar la puerta de su hogar y encontrarse con su madre, le hizo recordar que nada sería tan sencillo.

* * *

_Respuesta(s) de review(s)_ :

**Daniie Armstrong:** jajaja claro que no pudieron! jaja gracias pequeña! vi que regresaste, me tenías preocupada!

**vane-chan6:** Ya vas a ver qué pasó! ahg sí, esa mujer! culpa tiene, te lo advierto!

**Vii: **Lo sé, lo sé! pero este es otro Víctor jaja es relacionado al de "Una nueva familia" no a la historia original de Charmed =) yo tb amo a mi Patty hahaha, te quiero!


	5. Halliwell

**La última vez que subí cap aquí, fue el 4 de marzo del 2011. Con eso lo digo todo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Halliwell.**

― ¿Lista? ―preguntó Víctor, tomándola de la mano con fuerza.

― No. ―gimió Patty, totalmente asustada.

― Vamos, anímate, por la pequeña Prue. ―sonrió acariciando el aún invisible vientre de su novia.

Patty había asistido sola a los pasados dos controles, enterándose en el último del sexo de la bebé, ya que Víctor había estado ansioso de poder al menos elegir un nombre para su hija y de poder comprarle alguna cosita si la veía lo suficientemente perfecta para ella, siendo parte del embarazo desde la distancia.

― Por la pequeña Prue. ―repitió Patty, respirando profundamente antes de pasar a su casa― Hola. ―saludó Patty al entrar, pasando directamente a la cocina con Víctor esperándola en el salón.

― Hola. ―saludó su madre, besando su mejilla ― ¿Ya quieres almorzar?

― Mamá, necesito que hablemos... ―susurró.

― ¿Ah? ―preguntó sin haberla oído.

― Necesitamos hablar, ¿Puedes acompañarme al salón?

― Claro. ―respondió, sintiendo que algo iba mal― ¿Qué pas...?

Si detuvo su pregunta, fue por ver cómo Víctor se tensaba y de paso, recibía a la nerviosa Patty entre sus brazos.

― Hay...algo que, tenemos que decirte...―titubeó Patty.

― Hablen rápido, con esas caras que tienen me paso las peores ideas por la cabeza. ―les dijo Penny, quien no se caracterizaba por ser una persona con demasiada paciencia.

― ¿Cómo cuáles? ―preguntó su hija, pellizcándose las cutículas.

― No sé; ―respondió encongiéndose de hombros― Como si murió alguien, robaron un banco, estás embarazada o ...

Patty cerró los ojos cuando escuchó eso, con cara de culpable. Víctor hizo una mueca, como a punto de decir algo, pero sin saber qué, así que cerró la boca. Penny se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Su cara cambió de relajada a tensa, luego a pálida, luego a molesta, y de nuevo a pálida, todo en menos de un segundo.

― No puedo creerlo...―logró pronunciar, tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

― Mamá...―trató de decir Patty, acercándose con algo de temor, sin soltarse de la mano de Víctor la cual ya debía estar morada de tanto que la apretaba.

― No me toques, ―le advirtió Penny, mirándola con decepción― y tú vete de mi casa. ―agregó, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

― Pero...―intentó decir Víctor, mirando a Patty y lo nerviosa que se encontraba. No la quería dejar sola, menos así; conocía muy bien a su prometida y tenía claro que no había para ella nadie más importante que su madre. Esa reacción era la que más había temido desde el principio.

― ¡Sal ahora! ―le repitió con firmeza, elevando la voz, pero sin gritar.

― Por favor...―rogó Patty mirándolo con la mirada vidriosa.

Víctor asintió, resignado, y prefiriendo no dar ningún tipo de movimiento en falso, volteó para salir de la casa sin meter ruido. Sin despedirse. Se sentó en la escalerita de la puerta, esperando a que pasara algo. No se iría de ahí hasta que Patty se lo pidiera, y le daba lo mismo tener que esperar toda la vida sentado ahí afuera: él no iba a dejar a su hija por nada del mundo, y a Patricia tampoco.

La puerta se cerró, y la casa quedó en total silencio. Era incómodo. Hacía años, o más bien jamás, había ocurrido algo así entre madre e hija. Pero siempre había una primera vez para todo. Patty se quedó en su lugar, sin moverse, esperando a que su madre reaccionara; ésta miraba al piso, y se quitó las manos de la cara para hablar muy suavemente.

― Tenía muchas expectativas para ti...también tu padre, ¿Qué hice mal? ―preguntó mirándola a la cara.

― Mamá, estás hablando como si fuera una quinceañera...―respondió Patty, pensando en que quizás, estaba exagerando un poco.

― ¡Da lo mismo cuántos años tienes! ―le interrumpió, algo exaltada― No estás casada, él ni siquiera vive aquí, no tiene trabajo, no tienen dónde vivir, ¿Qué vas a hacer con un bebé, sin carrera y sin nada...?

Patty notó que su mamá se había quedado callada justo cuando su mirada se había detenido en una de sus manos. En un dedo de su mano. En el dedo anular de su mano derecha: en su anillo de compromiso.

Penny se levantó del sofá y se dirigó hasta la escalera, encaminándose a su habitación y dejando a su única sola en el salón de la casa. Se sentó en la cama matrimonial, una que a pesar de haberse casado de nuevo, nunca había sido un espacio tan íntimo como cuando su Allen vivía. Sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas cuando tomó una fotografía de su difundo marido entre sus manos.

― No me mires así, sabes que es muy joven. ―dijo como si él le estuviera hablando― Sí, si sé que es inteligente...―murmuró con los labios apretados― Sí, ya sé que teníamos su edad cuando nos casamos, ¿Y qué? éramos tan jóvenes, Allen. ―le dijo llevandose el marco al pecho― Cuando nos casamos estábamos tan enamorados, tan llenos de ideas, de proyectos... Nos costó tanto tener a Patty...pero cuando llegó...me diste lo mejor que pudiste haberme dado en la vida, mi cielo. ―le dijo separándose del cuadro para poder volver a mirarlo a los ojos― Te extraño tanto...―suspiró, acariciándole el rostro― No sé cómo lo haces para convencerme siempre. ―se quejó, fingiendo indignación, dejando el cuadro en su lugar.

En la habitación de Patty, esta estaba sentada en su cama, con una de sus manos sobre su vientre. Miraba la foto de su papá junto a su escritorio, una que estaba al lado de la de Víctor; sin duda, esos dos eran los hombres más importantes de su vida, y daría todo lo que estuviera en su alcance para poder traer a su padre de vuelta y poder compartir con él un momento así. Sabía que él hubiera estado contento por la noticia, y que a su mamá se le quitaría el enojo pronto, pero necesitaba tanto que él la abrazara y le dijera "todo va a estar bien". La última vez que había escuchado eso, había sido la última vez que lo escuchó hablar. El último segundo en que pudo ver sus ojos abiertos.

― Si quieres que te perdone, vas a tener que hacer algo. ―escuchó decir desde el umbral de la puerta.

Patty dirigó su mirada rápidamente a su madre, quien se sentó en su cama, antes de tomarle la mano. Ésta le sonrió débilmente, reparando en las lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas de su hija.

― Cuando te cases, ―dijo Penny, mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa amable― conservarán el apellido Halliwell...en honor a tu padre.

Patty sonrió desde el corazón y la abrazó con fuerza. Su madre le devolvió el abrazo, emocionada.

― Creciste tan rápido, hija...―le dijo acariciándole el cabello― que no me di cuenta cuando dejaste de ser mi pequeña Patty.

― Siempre voy a ser tu pequeña Patty, mamá. ―respondió ella, sonriendo ampliamente.

― ¿Cuántos tiempo tienes? ―le preguntó Penny, separándose lentamente de ella.

― Diecisiete semanas. ―sonrió mordiéndose los labios. La cara de su mamá a una de falsa molestia.

― ¿Y no me habías dicho? ―se quejó, dándole una palmada juguetona en el hombro.

― Me enteré hace poco, estaba nerviosa. ―confesó, despejándose la cara de cabello― No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Víctor...

― ¿Cómo reaccionó? ―le preguntó, con una mirada comprensiva.

― Mejor de lo que había creído. ―le dijo mostrándole el anillo de su mano― Mamá, me voy a casar. ―sonrió emocionada, sin poder creerlo.

― Me vas a hacer abuela, insolente. ―bromeó, sonriendo con ternura, profundamente emocionada― Aquí te espero, pequeña Halliwell. ―le dijo tocando el vientre de su hija.

― Eh...mamá, sobre eso...―dijo fingiendo estar incómoda, separándose un poco.

― ¿Sobre eso qué? ―preguntó usando su voz seria― ¿Acaso tienes pensado tomar el apellido de Víctor? Porque sí es así Patricia, te juro que...

― No, no mamá. Seremos Halliwell, no te preocupes por eso. ―le aseguró, viendo a su madre calmarse de inmediato.

― ¿Entonces?

― El asunto...―dijo Patty, sabiendo que era una maldad lo que iba a decir, pero dispuesta a reírse un poco de su madre― es que es un niño, mamá. Estoy esperando un varón.

La cara de Penny se desencajó en el instante. ¿Un niño?, ¿Un hombre?, ¿Pero qué había hecho mal en su vida para merecer semejante castigo?

― ¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso? ―le preguntó, visiblemente irritada, al escucharla reírse de ella.

― Te estaba molestando, es una niña. Se llamará Prudence, Prue Halliwell. ―le aseguró Patty, orgullosa de su bebé.

― Prudence Halliwell, me gusta. ―aprobó Penny, feliz al ver que su hija seguía las tradiciones familiares, y por sobretodo, que su primera nieta fuera niña, mucho más relajada que antes.

― Voy a llamar a Víctor, no sé dónde habrá ido. ―comentó algo preocupada.

― ¿Llamarlo? ―se burló su madre, avanzando hasta la ventana, para hablarle al chico sentado en la entrada de la casa― Bennett, te espero arriba. Y no tardes. ―le advirtió.

Víctor pegó un salto cuando la escuchó hablar, y sin demorarse un segundo, emprendió rumbo hasta el cuarto de Patty.

― Mala, te diviertes torturándolo. ―le sonrió Patty.

― Se lo merece, por querer llevarse a mi niñita. ―se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

Una vez en la habitación, Víctor se paró frente a su futura suegra.

― Estoy decidido a demostrarle que estoy aquí para quedarme. Amo a su hija más que nada en el mundo, y quiero estar ahí para mi bebé. Quiero formar una familia con Patty, y nada evitará que lo hag...

― Suficiente. ―le interrumpió Penny, enseñándole su palma― Demasiado bla, bla, bla. Sé lo que vas a decir, te conozco bien. Tienen mi bendición para casarse, pero tienen que cumplir con dos condiciones para ello. ―les dijo, mirándolos a los dos con seriedad.

Patty frunció el ceño, ¿Dos?, Ya sabía cual era la primera, pero, ¿Y la otra?

― La escucho. ―le dijo Víctor, fingiendo seguridad.

― La primera, es que el apellido de la familia es Halliwell, y va a mantenerse. Para Patricia Halliwell, y para Prudence Halliwell; el apellido que elijas para ti ya es tu asunto. ―dijo con seriedad. Patty se encongió de hombros― Y la segunda, es que esta va a ser la casa en donde mi nieta va a crecer. Ustedes son demasiado inexpertos todavía, y les falta mucho para pararse por sus propios pies, así que, hasta que no lo hagan, será la mansión Halliwell en donde la pequeña Prudence dará sus primeros pasos. Y no es una pregunta, ¿quedó claro? No quiero que tu madre le amargue la existencia a mi bebé.

Víctor sonrió ante la pose ruda de su suegra, y la abrazó, mientras ésta se lo trataba de quitar de encima. Patty se levantó de la cama y se unió al abrazo. Esas serían las condiciones que seguirían, a la larga, era lo mejor que podían hacer. Ya nada podría separar a Patty y a Víctor, y todo el futuro que armaran juntos, sería aquél que fuera mejor para la pequeña Prue.

* * *

_**Respuesta(s) de review(s):**_

**Daniie**: Bueno, tu ya sabes en qué van los otros fics jajaja.


	6. Adiós, Víctor

**Capítulo 5: Adiós, Víctor.**

Víctor estaba nervioso, parecía ratón a punto de salir de su madriguera, sabiendo que afuera había una manada de gatos hambrientos esperando por él.

– ¡Víctor! –celebró Molly al verlo cruzar la puerta, corriendo a abrazarlo.

– Hola. –le sonrió su hermano mayor, correspondiendo el abrazo.

– ¿Cómo está Patty? –le preguntó al separarse de él.

Molly sentía un afecto especial por la novia de su hermano, realmente le encantaba la idea de que ambos siguieran juntos después de haberse mudado y sabía que no había nadie mejor para él que la joven Halliwell. Tenía que reconocer que extrañaba mucho a su hermano cuando éste se iba a San Francisco a pasar unos días con ella, pero le hacía feliz saber que él era feliz cuando se rencontraba con quien, más de una vez había bautizado, era el amor de su vida.

Víctor titubeó un poco ante la pregunta y murmuró un apenas audible "bien".

– Mira quien se dignó a volver. –comentó su cada día más estirada madre, irrumpiendo en el recibidor.

– Hola mamá, también te eché de menos. –le dijo su hijo, besándole la mejilla.

A pesar de que Dorothy estaba bastante contenta con el regreso de su hijo, no se rebajaría al nivel de demostrárselo: merecía su castigo por irse, aunque fuera por dos días. Él era ahora el jefe de familia y no tenía ningún derecho a irse y dejarla sola con Molly, menos para ir a encontrarse con la rastrera de Patricia Halliwell. No había manera en el cielo ni en el infierno de separarlos: sin importar cuántas otras mujeres le presentara, él siempre pensaba en serle fiel a Patricia. Cómo la odiaba. Y más aún odiaba que la impresionable de su hija mejor fuera prácticamente su fan número uno.

Había criado cuervos.

– La cena está lista. –dijo Molly, tratando de animar un poco el ambiente.

Víctor le agradeció con la mirada, él sabía lo difícil que era su madre y lamentaba mucho tener que separarse de su hermana al ir a visitar a Patty, porque eso significaba dejarla sola con ella. Dorothy no era una mala mujer, pero sí una pésima madre: los presionaba hasta el límite, les exigía demasiado y jamás les preguntaba qué era lo que ellos querían hacer con sus vidas.

– Déjame lavarme las manos para poner la mesa. –le dijo él.

– Pásame tu bolso, lo dejaré en tu cuarto. –le dijo Molly, tratando de escapar de la presencia de su madre, aunque fuera por tres minutos.

Dorothy se sentó a la mesa a esperar a que sus dos hijos aparecieran de nuevo. Víctor fue el primero en volver, y se acercó a la puerta de la cocina para ir a buscar individuales.

– Siéntate. –le ordenó su madre.

– Ayudo primero, me siento después. –le respondió.

Su madre lo miró con ojos asesinos.

– Sabes que tu único deber aquí es estudiar y obtener tu título para mantener esta casa. Tu hermana en tanto, es la que debe preocuparse de todo lo de más. –le recordó.

Víctor apretó las mandíbulas: si había algo que odiaba, era el machismo, y su madre era una fiel practicante de éste. Claro que no permitiría que le arruinara la vida a Prudence, bajo ningún concepto.

– Permiso. –les pidió Molly dirigiéndose a la cocina a la velocidad del rayo, no quería que su mamá la retara por tardar.

El único hombre de la casa tomó asiento en la cabecera, como siempre y espero a que su hermana volviera para tomarle la mano y mirarla a la cara.

– Necesito conversar con ustedes. –le dijo, indicándole que se sentara.

Molly le obedeció, aún con todos los cubiertos en sus manos. Dorothy levantó su mentón, podía presentir que algo importante iba a suceder.

Víctor llenó sus pulmones de aire y luego los vació. Estaba cansado por el viaje, su cabeza seguía en San Francisco y su mano sobre la de su hermanita menor. Sabía que lo que iba a decir causaría daños equivalentes a seis guerras mundiales, pero debía hacerlo. Ya no se trataba de él.

– Mamá, Molly. –Comenzó, sintiendo que toda su seguridad se desplomaba– Como ya saben…–continuó: no era el momento para ser un cobarde– Patty y yo hemos estado saliendo por dos años.

– ¿No me digas? –dijo su madre, amarga.

Víctor quiso rodar los ojos, pero se controló.

– Hace dos meses atrás, recibí la noticia de que…–se mordió la lengua, y asustado de mirar a su madre, decidió enfocarse en Molly– Vamos a ser padres.

Su hermana menor abrió los ojos a su máxima extensión y dejó caer su mandíbula. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¡Iba a ser tía!

– ¿En serio? –le preguntó, olvidándose de su madre, para abrazarlo con fuerza– ¿De verdad?, ¿Cuándo nace?, ¿Ya saben si va a ser hombre o mujer?

– Sí, en serio. –Reafirmó Víctor, abrazándola de vuelta– En Noviembre. Va a ser niña.

– Devuélvete a tu silla, no hay razones para celebrar.

La voz de Dorothy resonó en la casa como un mal augurio. Algo dentro de Víctor tembló, y ese mismo algo hizo que su hermana tomara asiento otra vez. Ahora sí que las cosas se iban a poner feas, y ambos sabían, que esa era la última noche de Víctor en ese lugar.

– ¿Cómo se te ocurre creerte semejante mentira? –encaró la viuda, mirándolo con profunda rabia.

– ¿Perdón? –preguntó Víctor.

– ¿Cuántas veces la has visto este año, Víctor?, ¿Cómo puedes si quiera creer que ese bastardo es tuyo?

Molly se tapó la cara con las manos. Su madre sí que tenía talento para echar a perder cada mínimo ápice de felicidad rodeando la casa. Y tenía miedo: tenía claro que Víctor elegiría a su nueva familia, y no por darle la espalda a ella, si no por no dársela a ellas. Molly podía entenderlo, no lo juzgaba, y de paso, sería ella lo que lo obligaría a irse si era necesario, pero eso no quitaba que el hecho de pensar quedarse a solas con su madre le aterrara. Nada bueno podía salir de ahí.

– Te diría que no puedo creer que hayas dicho una barbaridad así, pero lamentablemente sí lo hago. –le respondió su hijo, enojado ante su falta de tacto y apoyo– Ese bebé es hijo mío y de Patty, y te guste o no, es tu nieto.

– No te atrevas. –Le amenazó– Esa mujer no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

– Bueno, ahora lo hará, porque no es solamente la madre de mi futura hija, sino también, mi futura esposa. –le aclaró, mirándola a los ojos con completa seguridad.

Dorothy sintió un escalofrío recorriéndola de pies a cabeza.

– Lo logró. Logró lo que quería, ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta, hijo?

– ¿Disculpa? –preguntó Víctor, sin entender.

– Te engañó, se embarazó y todo para quedarse con tus cosas. –le explicó, ¿Cómo podía haber tenido un hijo tan estúpido?

– ¿Qué cosas mamá? –Dijo subiendo el tono de voz, definitivamente enojado– ¡No tenemos nada!, ¡Papá perdió todo!, ¡Vivimos en una caja de fósforos! Pero parece que tu no lo has visto todavía, ¿Comprando ropa de marca?, ¿Gastando dinero en peluquería y en perfumes?, ¿Cuándo vas a aterrizar en la realidad?

– ¡No me vuelvas a hablar así! –le gritó su madre, quien, por primera vez, levantó su mano contra Víctor, estampándole sus cinco dedos en la mejilla izquierda.

La casa se sumió en silencio. Molly no podía creer lo que había visto, ni Dorothy o Víctor lo que acaban de decir y hacer. La madre de los Bennett no podía creer cómo su familia seguía destruyéndose, pero su orgullo era más grande que el amor que podía llegar a sentir por cualquiera de los dos.

– Si es a ella a quien prefieres, entonces vete a vivir tu historia de amor lejos de aquí. Pero te advierto una cosa: tu cruzas esa puerta y te olvidas de que tienes una madre y una hermana en Detroit, para siempre.

Víctor asintió, con lágrimas en los ojos al igual que su hermana pequeña. Su madre dejó la habitación, dando un portazo. No lloraría, ella no era de ese tipo de mujeres. Víctor no era tan tonto como para llegar e irse, solamente necesitaba pensar bien las cosas y un buen escarmiento le iba a servir para ello. Solamente tenía que esperar, por ahora, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era enfocarse en Molly y asegurarse de que no se fuera por el mal camino, y luego, ponerse más estricta con él para evitar nuevas estupideces.

En el comedor, Víctor se agachó para ponerse al nivel de su hermanita de trece años.

– Molly…

– No tienes que decir nada. –le dijo ella, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas– Yo entiendo…

– Voy a volver, te lo prometo. –Le juró, abrazándola con fuerza– Sabes que si pudiera te llevaría conmigo.

– Ella nunca lo va a permitir. –murmuró la niña, con el corazón roto.

– No va a ser para siempre, va a cambiar de opinión y vendré a verte. Te llevaré de vacaciones con nosotros, estarás el día en que tu sobrina nazca. –le prometió, mirándola a los ojos.

– Mándale mis saludos a Patty. –le pidió Molly, limpiando los ojos de Víctor. Luego le regaló una sonrisa.

– Se llamará Prudence. –le adelantó, refiriéndose a la bebé.

– Dile a Prudence que la quiero mucho. –le pidió, haciendo lo posible para no llorar– Ahora vete, ella te necesita más que yo ahora. Voy a estar bien, y cuidaré de mamá. Oirás pronto de nosotros, sabemos como es y es cuestión de tiempo para que encuentre cualquier excusa para alejarte de San Francisco.

Víctor abrazó a su hermana con fuerza durante largo rato; siempre se sentía mal por irse y dejarla sola con su madre, pero esta vez era diferente, era mucho peor que cualquier otra vez. Tenía todas las ganas de regresar, jamás en su vida podría abandonar a Molly, pero tenía un gran nudo en el estómago diciéndole que recuperar a su hermana iba a ser muy difícil.

– Estoy orgulloso de ti. –le sonrió, no se había dado cuenta en qué minuto su hermanita había madurado tanto, al punto de sonar mucho más madura que él mismo– Nos vemos. –le aseguró, besándole la frente antes de girar sobre sus talones y dejar el departamento 304.

Molly lo miró cerrar la puerta y se desplomó sobre el sofá. Sabía que de ahí en adelante, nada iba a mejorar. Sabía que Víctor tenía las mejores intenciones, pero también conocía muy bien a su mamá. Nada sería tan fácil, y si había algo que le hacía doler aún más, era el hecho de que las únicas tres personas que alguna vez se habían preocupado por ella de verdad vivían en California, mientras ella estaba ahí, amarrada a una mujer a la que difícilmente podía llamar mamá. Iba a extrañar a su hermano, mucho y lamentaba no haberse despedido bien de él, pero sabía que cualquier tipo de llanto y abrazos lo iba a hacer quedarse en la casa y ella no podía permitir que su sobrina creciera sin padre.

Víctor caminó hasta la estación de buses más cercana y compró el primer boleto que encontró que lo sacara de ahí antes de que se arrepintiera. Durante las tres horas de espera y todo el trayecto de viaje, su mente estaba en una sola persona: Molly. Iba a extrañarla, jamás se había alejado de ella por más de un par de semanas, y a pesar de tener todas las intenciones de regresar, algo le decía que eso no iba a ocurrir.


	7. Sí, quiero

**Capítulo 6: Sí, quiero.**

Patty se encontraba en su habitación, de pie frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo cerca de su cama. Sonrió. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño, adornado con flores rojas y blancas. Su maquillaje era suave y ligero, combinando con el clima cálido de primavera que mayo traía consigo. El vestido blanco y delicado, pero aún sencillo dejaba sus brazos al descubierto y cubría sus piernas hasta tocar el suelo.

– Te ves hermosa, hija. –le dijo Penny entrando a su habitación.

– Ojalá papá pudiera estar aquí hoy. –respondió con un deje de nostalgia.

– Está. –le sonrió su madre– No vale la pena llora ahora, solamente vas a conseguir que ese maquillaje se corra, y estresar a Prudence.

Patty sonrió, tocando su vientre, emocionada. Su madre tenía razón: su padre estaba, él siempre estaba. No debía llorar, era el día en que iba a casarse con el hombre a quien más amaba en el mundo, el padre de su hija, era un momento feliz y así debía mantenerse.

– Vine a decirte que los invitados llegaron, estamos listos para comenzar.

– ¿Vinieron…? –preguntó Patty, su madre negó con cierta tristeza.

– Estaré abajo, Víctor te espera.

Su hija asintió, suspirando con pesadez. Dorothy no había asistido, y por consiguiente, Molly tampoco estaba ahí. Hacía un mes que no sabían nada de ellas, desde la tarde en la que Víctor había llegado a casa con la cabeza gacha, contándole lo que había ocurrido. Había llorado. Víctor no era una persona que llorara seguido, pero ella sabía muy bien lo mucho que significaba su hermana menor para él y el dolor que le causaba dejarla atrás.

Suspiró y se dio ánimos para bajar al primer piso. Una vez que se asomó al balcón y miró abajo, pudo encontrarse con su madre, una que otra amiga de la universidad y algunos vecinos de la edad de sus padres, excepto por una joven pareja que había aparecido hacía una semana, la familia Trudeau. No habían rastros de los Bennett, ni de ningún otro familiar suyo: tanto su padre como su tía Janice habían muerto debido a una explosión de gas en la casa de ésta última, ella de inmediato y él dos días más tarde.

No quedaba nadie.

Comenzó a caminar con un ramito de flores en sus manos, pensando en eso, cuando llegó abajo encontrándose con los ojos de Víctor quien le tendía la mano. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que sí quedaba alguien: aún existía una familia formada por ella y su madre, ese día Víctor se haría parte de ella y dentro de muy poco, el símbolo del amor que se tenían llegaría al mundo.

– Lamento que…–le susurró Patty a su novio, refiriéndose a los familiares de éste.

– Te ves hermosa. –le respondió él, ignorando el hecho que ella mencionaba.

Patty asintió con una sonrisa cálida y él se la devolvió, guiándola hasta el altar que habían armado en el comedor de la casa. Ella sabía que él estaba triste por eso, pero él sabía que ella también al faltarle Allen, pero ninguno de los dos quería arruinar ese momento. Se lo debían a su hija y a ellos mismos. Lo cual no significaba que Víctor no dejara de pensar en su hermana y en su madre, la última era bastante pasiva–agresiva y no era para nada justo que Molly tuviera que pagar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Penny observaba a su hija caminar de la mano de su novio con orgullo y emoción. Ambos se veían felices, a pesar de todas las dificultades que su matrimonio traía consigo, los dos parecían estar haciendo lo que sus corazones les dictaban.

Unos varios kilómetros más al este, el motivo de la amargura de Víctor se encontraba encerrada en su habitación. Hacía días que no salía de ésta, excepto cuando Molly estaba en la escuela: no quería ver a su hija menor porque ella sabía que la niña estaba de acuerdo con lo que su primogénito había hecho, por tanto, cabía en el mismo saco que él: traidora. Sabía que en ese momento, su hijo debía estar casándose con la rompe familias de Patricia Halliwell y eso la enfermaba. No quería saber nada de él ni de ella, y apenas Molly aprendiera la lección se encargaría de encarrillarla, si no, ya la encerraría en una escuela de monjas o algo parecido.

En tanto, la adolescente estaba en la cocina, limpiando lo que no había que limpiar; en realidad la casa se mantenía bastante bien ahora que estaba sola…aunque sabía que su madre cocinaba y hacía cosas cuando ella no estaba, pero siempre dejaba limpio para que no se notara. Quería distraerse, pensar en otra cosa, porque no soportaba la angustia que le causaba saber que su hermano estaba a punto de casarse y ella no podía estar ahí. La casa era un infierno y ella no sabía qué hacer, porque los días pasaban extremadamente lento y a cada minuto, su esperanza se diluía más. Momentos así le hacían desear estar muerta.

En San Francisco, Penny tomó la palabra al ver llegar a su hija y futuro yerno al altar.

– Queridos amigos, quisiera agradecer su asistencia en este día tan especial para la familia Halliwell. Como madre de la novia, aprecio muchísimo su presencia aquí y le deseo, tanto a mi hermosa y adorada hija, como a mi futuro hijo. –sonrió, emocionada– toda felicidad en la Tierra.

Patty le agradeció con los ojos aguados y Penny dejó el espacio libre para el párroco, quien luego de decir algunas palabras, preguntó:

– Patricia Halliwell y Víctor Bennett, ¿Están aquí para casarse libremente, con el objetivo de hacerse mutuamente felices y de vivir bajo los mandamientos de Dios?

– Sí, padre. –respondieron al mismo tiempo, mirándose a los ojos luego de asentir.

Ambos se giraron para quedar frente a frente, con las manos unidas.

– Víctor, ¿Quieres recibir a Leticia como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

El susodicho miró a su futura esposa a los ojos con una sonrisa y sin titubeos, hecho de completa seguridad, asintió.

– Sí, quiero.

Patricia apretó los labios tratando de reprimir las lágrimas, la mezcla de la emoción con las hormonas no era la mejor, pero estaba feliz, más que nunca antes en su vida. Como jamás pensó que podría ser otra vez después de la muerte de su padre.

– Patricia, ¿Quieres recibir a Juan como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

– Sí, quiero. Penny los observaba desde su lugar con un pañuelo entre las manos. No podía dejar de pensar en su propio matrimonio y no había ningún otro deseo en su corazón, que la felicidad de la pareja y de su nieta. Deseaba que tuvieran éxito en todos sus planes, que su unión durara para siempre y que nada en el mundo se atreviera a separarlos.

– El Señor, que hizo nacer entre vosotros el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo, que habéis manifestado ante la iglesia. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre.

Dichas estas palabras, Víctor atrajo a su esposa con delicadeza hasta su rostro, y sin pensarlo dos veces, la besó.  



	8. Desde que se fue

**Capítulo siete: Desde que se fue.**

Víctor estaba en su habitación y la de Patty, pensando. No había sabido nada de su madre desde hacía cuatro meses. No había ido a Michigan desde que se había ido, ya que Patty había estado teniendo algunas complicaciones con el embarazo; había estado mostrando signos de un posible aborto espontáneo y él no había querido dejarla ni un solo instante, por si acaso. Afortunadamente, la bebé estaba a término ahora y lo único que quedaba por hacer, era esperar a que llegara el momento.

― ¿En qué piensas? ―le preguntó Patty volviendo del baño, un lugar al que visitaba bastante seguido.

― Nada. ―mintió― Ven, siéntate. ―le pidió, levantándose para tomar su mano y guiarla hasta la cama.

― Me sé el camino, gracias. Llevo varada ahí por meses. ―se quejó.

― Bueno, seguir los consejos de los médicos es lo que ha mantenido a Prudence con nosotros. ―le recordó.

Patty asintió, cansada. Su vientre estaba enorme y ya casi se había olvidado de cómo se veía el mundo afuera, pero no habían sacrificios que no estuviese dispuesta a hacer por su hija. ¡No podía esperar para conocerla! Había estado soñando con el momento en que la tuviera al fin en sus brazos. Amaba a Prudence con toda su alma, era imposible describir todo lo que sentía por ella.

― Molly está bien. ―le dijo, leyendo su mente― Sé que es difícil para ti estar lejos de ella, y que debe ser aún más difícil para Molly...pero vamos a solucionar esto pronto. Prometo que estaré a tu lado y al de ella.

Víctor sonrió y le acarició la mejilla. Estaba completamente enamorado de esa mujer.

― Lo sé, pero la ley apoya a mamá, no a nosotros. No podemos hacer nada...solo...necesito encontrar una manera de que mamá acepte lo que está pasando e intentar...

Dejó de hablar. Sabía que era imposible.

― Lo siento...no voy a decir que me arrepiento de Prudence, ―dijo Patty― pero si hubiese sido más cuidadosa...

― No hagas eso. ―le pidió Víctor de inmediato― Lo hicimos porque era lo que sentíamos. Tenía que pasar, y yo no te cambiaría a ti ni a Prue por nada del mundo.

Patty sonrió y lo abrazó. Ambos cerraron los ojos, asustados. El futuro se veía poco claro y no tenían idea de cómo iban a criar a una bebé, ¿Qué pasaba si le hacían daño? ¿Si cometían errores? ¿Y si la arruinaban? ¿Cómo iban a ayudar a Molly? ¿Y a pagar las cuentas?

― Estaremos bien. ―le dijo Patty, tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

― ¡Hola! ―saludó Jane desde la puerta.

― Pasa. ―le respondió Patty, emocionada. Ella se caracterizaba por ser una persona activa y quedarse todo el día en cama era algo que no podía aguantar, pero la visita de su vecina, quien se había convertido en amiga, siempre la hacía sonreír.

― Bien, porque me tengo que ir. ―dijo Víctor― Adiós, Patty. ―le dijo besándola antes de besarle el vientre― Nos vemos, bebé.

― Adiós. ―sonrió su esposa, viéndolo salir.

Patty le pidió a Jane Trudeau, con una señal de manos, que se sentara junto a ella.

― Necesito contarte algo. ―le dijo Jane con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja― No le he dicho a George todavía...¡Pero no puedo con la emoción!, ¡Tengo que contarle a alguien!

― ¿Qué, qué, qué? ―preguntó Patty, emocionándose también.

― Mantenlo como un secreto por ahora. ―le pidió.

― ¡Soy buenísima guardando secretos!, ¡Cuéntame! ―le prometió, y era cierto: si había alguien con perfecta capacidad para guardar un secreto, esa era Patty.

Jane sonrió y tomó la mano de su amiga entre las suyas, guiándolas hasta su vientre. Patty dejó caer su mandíbula y se unió a su sonrisa.

― ¡Estás embarazada!

― ¡Lo sé!, ¡Todavía no lo creo! ―celebró entre lágrimas de felicidad― Pasé los primeros tres meses, así que todo parece indicar que va a terminar bien.

― ¿Escuchaste eso, Prue? ¡Vas a tener un amiguito o amiguita para jugar! ―le dijo Patty a su vientre.

― Awww, ¿Te imaginas eso?, ¿A los dos jugando y haciéndose amigos? ¡Viviendo en la casa de al lado!

― ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!, ¡Felicitaciones, Jane!

Patty abrazó a su amiga, realmente emocionada y empezó a llorar de alegría. Cuando Patty había dejado de salir para quedarse en cama, la mujer había preguntando qué pasaba y apenas se había enterado de la posible pérdida del embarazo, había decidido ir a visitarla todo y cada uno de los días sin excepción para mantenerla entretenida y acompañada durante esos meses hasta el nacimiento de la bebé.

Jane tenía un corazón de oro y su gran pena había sido que, después de cuatro años de casa, no hubiese podido concebir. Su esposo y ella habían esperado dos años antes de intentarlo, y a pesar de que tanto George como ella fueran once y nueve años mayores que Víctor y Patty, se estaban haciendo muy cercanos a ellos.

Mientras las mujeres hablaban de bebés y Patricia aconsejaba a su vecina y amiga, Penny estaba trabajando. Estaba aburrida. Iba a ser un día muy largo, pero al menos estaba distraída y no sintiéndose como un estorbo. Era muy extraño compartir a su hija con alguien más, y aceptar que ahora tendría a su propio bebé le daba un poco de miedo. No dejaba de preguntarse por qué seguía viviendo en la casa, entre medio de la nueva familia, pero no sentía que Patty estuviera lista para vivir sola, además ella le había pedido que se quedara y no había suficiente dinero como para pagar dos rentas.

― Te fuiste demasiado pronto. ―le dijo a una foto de Allen sobre su escritorio, la cual no había quitado desde el primer día en que la había situado ahí, ni siquiera después de casarse con los otros dos tipos.

Entre tanto, en Detroit, Michigan, Dorothy cerró la puerta del departamento después de ir a buscar a su hija a la escuela: no la dejaba salir sola ni a la casa de sus compañeros. Necesitaba asegurarse de que al menos la menor de sus hijas no iba a terminar de la misma forma que su "fallecido" hijo.

― Molly, cariño, ve a lavarte las manos para que podamos comer.

― Claro. ―respondió, encerrándose en el baño.

Se sentó en el suelo, estresada. Quería gritar y destruirlo todo. Estaba cansada, estaba herida, los odiaba a todos y a todo. Odiaba su vida. Sentía que toda la presión de la partida de Víctro caía sobre sus hombros y cada día se deprimía más; la vida había sido dura para ella con el par de padres que le había tocado, y ahora todo le decía que su hermano y única familia, se había olvidado de ella: no le había escrito ni llamado desde hacía cuatro meses atrás.

Había desaparecido del mapa.

― Te odio. ―murmuró, refiriéndose a Víctor, a Patty y a Prudence.

Apretó sus párpados, intentando no llorar. Los odiaba porque la habían dejado sola en ese infierno al que su madre le gustaba llamar hogar.

Afuera, Dorothy revisaba el correo solamente para abrir la correspondencia de Molly: era otra carta de Víctor. La guardó en su cartera, la leería luego, antes de tirarla a la basura. Nunca le diría a su hija que su hermano le escribía: él había tomado una decisión, y eso incluía olvidarse de ellas para siempre.


	9. Bendita seas

**Capítulo ocho: Bendita seas.**

Victor y Penny entraron a la habitación de Patty con una bandeja con comida para cenar con ella, ya que, al verse ella imposibilitada de bajar escaleras, ellos subían.

― Estaba pensando en que, como Halloween se acerca, deberíamos encontrar un disfraz en que el que pueda incluir a Prue. ―dijo Patty con una revista en sus manos.

― ¿Por qué no? ―dijo Víctor, sin prestar demasiada atención a la idea: estaba cansado y estresado, todo el trabajo y el miedo de que algo pudiera llegar a pasarle a Patty o a la bebé, y el hecho de que su hermana estuviera en su cabeza todo el día, lo tenían drenado.

― ¿Qué tienes en mente? ―preguntó Penny, sentándose a su lado.

― ¡Perdón! ―dijo Patty mirando a su esposo con cara de culpa, apenas puso la bandeja frente a ella.

― ¿Por? ―le preguntó.

― Por...―comenzó a decir, dándose cuenta de que el vaso de jugo seguía en su lugar, y lleno― Pensé que había tirado el vaso sobre la cama...

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, confundidos, y ambos, al mismo tiempo, entendieron lo que había pasado.

― ¡Rompí aguas! ―exclamó Patty.

Penny asintió, dejando la bandeja de lado. Víctor por su parte, se quedó en su lugar, atónito. Estaba blanco como papel.

― ¡Reacciona! ―chilló Patricia, estresada. Eso lo volvió a la realidad.

― Calma. ―dijo Penny a ambos― También estoy nerviosa y eso es normal, pero necesitamos actuar como adultos y mantenernos calmados. Víctor, ―dijo mirándolo directamente― Ve por el bolso y revisa que esté todo en orden. Yo llevaré a Patty al auto, y luego nos conducirás al hospital.

Victor ni siquiera pestañeó y simplemente hizo lo que su suegra le había pedido. Patty sollozó.

― Está bien tener miedo, ―le dijo Penny, abrazándola maternalmente ―pero estarás bien, te lo prometo. No te dejaremos sola ni un solo segundo y pronto tendrás a la pequeña en tus brazos, y eso es todo lo que importa.

Patty asintió, tratando de mantenerse positiva.

Ya en el hospital, el doctor les dijo que volvieran a casa hasta la mañana siguiente porque el trabajo de parto recién estaba comenzando, por lo que, decepcionados y un poco menos histéricos, la familia volvió a la Mansión. Si Víctor hubiese tenido dinero para permitirse estar toda la noche en el hospital, lo hubiera hecho, pero por ahora solamente le quedaba confiar en el conocimiento del médico y esperar. Patty trató de descansar, pero no pudo. Estaba ocupada prestando atención a todo lo que sentía, por si algo salía mal. Penny estaba en su habitación tratando de darle a su hija y marido espacio suficiente, sin interferir; era difícil resistir las ganas de pasar esa noche en la habitación de Patty, cuidándola: pero debía entender que en ese momento, su hija ya no era hija primero, ahora era esposa y madre. Debía esperar.

A pesar de que el equipo médico les había dicho que todo estaba perfectamente bien con la madre y la bebé, nadie durmió esa noche. A la mañana siguiente, todos se alistaron para volver al hospital. Esta vez si era momento y después de unas cuantas horas y algunas varias contracciones, el llanto de un bebé les dijo que toda la ansiedad previa había sido innecesaria, ya que la pequeña niña estaba completamente sana.

― Bienvenida a la familia, Prudence Sophia Halliwell. ―dijo Patty con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiendo a su primogénita sobre su pecho.

La cálida sensación de su pequeño cuerpo era la cosa más perfecta que había sentido en su vida. La pequeña respiraba pesadamente, aún agitada, quejándose. Su madre sonrió ante las patadas que daba y agradeció a Dios haberle dado a su hija la oportunidad de sobrevivir. Besó la frente de Prue y tomó su manita, causando que la niña se afirmara de su dedo.

Víctor sonrió y se cubrió la boca con las manos. Era el hombre más feliz del mundo: su hija al fin había llegado y estaba sana. Patty lo miró y él le besó la frente antes de tomar a Prudence entre sus brazos.

― Ven con papá. ―le dijo, asustado de romper a aquél ser tan pequeño y tan frágil, ¡Parecía un ángel! Delicada y perfecta. Era todo lo que había soñado alguna vez.

Penny observaba a la nueva familia interactuar y sus ojos se humedecieron. La escena era hermosa e inspiradora. Su mayor deseo era que la familia se pudiera mantener junta para siempre y que vivieran felices, porque eso era lo que merecían. Víctor miró a Patty a los ojos antes de caminar hasta su suegra, cargando a Prudence.

― Tome...―le dijo, entregándole a la bebé.

Penny sonrió ampliamente y, esta vez, no pudo contener sus lágrimas. Prudence bostezó, cansada después de todo el esfuerzo de nacer. La abuela caminó hasta Patty y Víctor, viéndolos tomados de la mano, emocionados.

― Les deseo toda felicidad y amor en la vida, mis amores. ―dijo a la bebé en los brazos, pero también a sus padres― Bendita seas, Prudence Halliwell.

* * *

**Ok gente, el capítulo que viene es el último :) No detallé mucho sobre el nacimiento de Prue porque sé que estos personajes no son tan interesantes y no quise hacerlo tedioso, pero necesito este fic para hacer la secuela... así que... espero que este les haya gustado, ¡Gracias por leer!**


	10. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Patty se encontraba sentada en la cama de hospital con su bebé recién nacida entre los brazos. La pequeña dormitaba cómodamente, sintiéndose segura al oír los latidos del corazón de su madre. Víctor estaba sentado junto a ellas, mirándolas embobado. Tres años atrás jamás se hubiese imaginado estar ahí en ese momento, pero su vida había dado un giro completo cuando su, en ese entonces, novia le había informado que estaba esperando un bebé. Él había dejado su casa y sacrificado a su madre y hermana en beneficio de su hija y amor de su vida, e incluso cuando eso aún le dolía terriblemente, sabía que había elegido bien cada vez que tenía a Patty o a sus hijas cerca.

― ¿Dónde está la bebé? ―preguntó Prue entrando al cuarto de la mano de su abuela.

Víctor sonrió y se agachó para recogerla.

― Hola Prue, también estoy feliz de verte. ―dijo bromeando, besándola mientras Patty hacía algo de espacio en la cama para ella.

― Esta es Piper, Prue. ―dijo su madre, sujetando a cada pequeña con un brazo.

Prue, quien ahora era una valiente y muy inteligente niña de dos años de edad, se quedó mirando a su hermanita. Ésta tenía cabello castaño, su carita estaba hinchada y algo colorada, lo que la hacía verse algo extraña y diferente a ella, quien tenía hermosos ojos verdes como su abuelo y cabello oscuro como su papá. La infante tocó la manita de la recién nacida y sonrió cuando ésta sujetó su pequeño dedo en su aún más pequeña mano.

― ¡Le gusto! ―dijo mirando a su mamá a la cara, quien tenía los ojos húmedos.

― Te ama. ―le dijo Patty a su hija, besándolas a las dos.

― La amo. ―sonrió Prue, tratando de abrazar a la bebé.

Víctor sonrió ante eso. Él sabía que Prudence estaba hecha para ser hermana mayor y que tanto ella como Piper serían muy unidas en un futuro cercano. Deseaba ser tan unido a su hermanita...pero lo único que podía hacer era escribirle a la escuela o a sus amigas, porque no mucho tiempo atrás, Penny le había sugerido que "quizás" Dorothy estuviese interfiriendo. Y lo estaba. Él nunca hubiese esperado que su madre hiciera algo así, pero cuando envió una carta a la escuela de su hermana y ésta le respondió, tuvo que abrir los ojos y reconocer el tipo de persona que era su madre, y eso le daba asco.

― Cielo, ahora eres hermana mayor. ―le dijo Víctor.

Prue lo miró confundida. No tenía idea qué significaba eso.

― Tu hermana es bebé, no sabe nada aún...no como tú. ―le dijo Patty, despejándole la cara de un mechón de cabello― No sabe caminar, ni hablar, ni comer, ni jugar...

― Pero tú sí, y como hermana mayor, deberás ayudarla a aprender. ―añadió Víctor.

― Estarás ahí para protegerla, así como ella te cuidará a ti. Ella ya te ama y sé que tu la amas a ella. Te prometo que serán las mejores amigas que el mundo ha visto jamás, pero necesito que me prometas que nunca la dejarás sola, que siempre estarás a su lado como su hermana mayor, no importa lo que pase.

Prue miró a la bebé y sonrió. No entendía mucho sobre lo que los adultos hablaban, pero si entendía que amaba a su hermana y le gustaba la idea de tener una mejor amiga para siempre, por lo que asintió.

Penny le sonrió a Patty, estaba extremadamente orgullosa de ella y de lo mucho que había crecido durante esos tres años. Sus vidas habían sido felicidad y paz durante ese tiempo, y esperaba que durara para siempre.

― ¿Interrumpimos algo? ―preguntó Jane, quien sostenía a Andy, su hijito de un año y medio.

― ¡Esta es Piper y es nuestra mejor amiga! ―le dijo Prue apenas lo vio aparecer.

Los adultos se rieron, felices, haciéndole algo de espacio a Andy para que conociera a la bebé. George Trudeau aprovechó la instancia para tomar fotos para jamás olvidar ese momento, y para enviar a Molly, ahora que Víctor podía contactarla vía correo.

En Detroit, las cosas estaban cada día peor. Dorothy fingía que nunca había tenido un hijo y ponía presión extra sobre Molly para convertirla en la "mujer ideal y perfecta", mientras que su hija menor cada día estaba más enferma.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó alguien de la escuela de Molly, tocando la puerta del baño del colegio.

― Sí, algo que comí. ―mintió afirmándose de la puerta, cansada.

Sintió los pasos de su compañera dejar el cuarto y suspiró. No, no estaba bien pero podía manejarlo, al final, estaba acostumbrada a vomitar después de casi cada comida y ya no le significaba un problema. O bueno, eso era lo que quería creer. Cerró los ojos, agotada. Se odiaba, a ella y a su vida. Solamente quería morir, porque estaba atrapada en un mundo que no le gustaba y lo único que disfrutaba era leer leer las cartas que su hermano le enviaba y ver fotos de él, Prudence y el nuevo embarazo de Patty: eso la mantenía viva. La esperanza de algún día ver a sus sobrinas la mantenía al margen de suicidarse, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo más lograría resistir.

* * *

**Ok gente, este es el último capítulo de este fic, ¡Pero eso no significa que se acaba aquí! No, aún no. Tenemos una segunda parte a la espera, así que si quiere leerla, están cordialmente invitados a copiar/pegar este link " s/8774030/1/Nada-es-para-siempre" o hacer clic en mi nickname y luego en "Nada es para siempre".**


End file.
